Guild Wars
by OpenOtaku
Summary: There is no such thing as peace. There is no such thing as a cure but there is no such thing as no hope. With over half of the Guild members dead or unknown, our numbers are slowly dwindling; We are losing our sanity, and losing our trust in one another.We are falling apart. We need more mages, more powerful, strong-hearted people like you. Please help us. Please save Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_**New story time :D Yay! but whatever, I own nothing. **_

_**Not the characters of Fairy Tail or Fairy Tail. **_

_**X793...**_

_It's been two years since all of the guilds had been disbanded. Their numbers were slowly dwindling down to nothing. With the overwhelming free of dying themselves growing all of the others guilds have gone into hiding with the hope of not being sought out. All except for Fairy Tail. No one has been at peace since the last guild master, Fairy Tail's former master, Makarov Dreyar, fell into the hands of the New government. They knew they only had minutes if they wanted to save their master. _

_The whole guild of Fairy Tail stood before the federal building that had taken the place of their guild. Looking at their guild left a sickening feeling. Anger burned through each of their bruised hearts as they stared with all of their hatred, their rage, and their fear at the the sign that hung over their own Fairy Tail insignia. The building was the same, but it felt so... foreign, it felt haunted, abandoned and sad. They had lost everything except for that small glimmer of hope. _

_With Natsu at the helm of this parade of outlaws. It brought hope. Even if it was the slightest, it was still hope. _

_They stood before their old home, where memories, good and bad, still plagued the minds of those who once lived there. _

_With a smirk on Natsu's lips he pointed at the door,_

"_LET'S GO AVENGE GRAMPS!" Natsu screamed as he kicked in the door of the federal building. His onyx eyes ablaze. _

_The whole guild screamed in agreement as they followed Natsu full heartedly into the building. All of them prepared for what was to come and what would be their very fates. _

_Lucy watched as she dealt a blow to the back of a man with her foot. She watched Natsu, and he continually punched the soldier who he first pounced on. He was continuously ripping through the men. He showed no mercy in his continuous rampage. Lucy kicked another man in her own rage. These horrible people tried assassinate her one and only child. She wasn't about to let that go as if it was nothing. She had summoned every Spirit to fight with her as she attacked with her whip. _

_Erza slaughtered a large group of men with a single sweep. Erza didn't bother to hold back. Erza let a scream of anger over her master's death. She would make each of them pay._

_Erza transformed into her Purgatory Armor as she glared down at the men. _

"_You all are going to pay, you'll all be dead when this over,"_

_Gray repeatedly froze the men as Natsu ran through them, tearing them down with his Dragon's Roar. But for the record, Gray enjoyed himself thoroughly. _

_The battle went smoothly for the beginning at least. Way too easy. It seemed as though they already knew and had planned on their attack. That was why there were so little people in the federal building. But no one really thought about it. All they knew was they won back their home, providing the smallest glimpse of hope since Gramps' death. _

_As the guild members cheered, they began to pour out into the streets. Shouting and cheering excitedly. None of them realized they had waltzed right into a trap. Not until it was too late. _

_Aligned on the rooftops stood soldiers, individual guns, pointed at the large mass of people. Their only goal; kill the one who brings them hope. Natsu Dragneel, the leader of this large problem. The men held their anxious, shaking breathes for the perfect moment. It had to be perfect. They waited for a clear shot of Natsu. All except for one, who aimed at Natsu's neck and as his shaking, sweating fingers fell reluctantly on the trigger. _

_They were all so lost in pleasure on one heard the small child screaming on his lungs; shoving, and pushing people towards the exit of the plaza. Everything seemed to erupt in chaos around Natsu - screaming and crying, and shoving and arguing- but Natsu was stuck in a type of trance, watching his nakuma run in different directions. As the first projectiles hit a people, the crowd finally woke up from their celebrations, to realize it was trap. Natsu stood stiffly, frozen by the fact they won. He watched the men, as they all pointed their guns at him. He watched as they all fired, he watched as all of the projectiles flew towards him. Natsu's eyes followed the trajectories, he heard a stomach churning thump .He looked down at his shoulder, he had a dart in his shoulder; metal ripping deep into his flesh it grew deep into his muscle. It stuck out of his shoulder; right in the center of his Fairy Tail tattoo. Blood trickled down his shoulder. The groaned as he collapsed to the ground. _

"_NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she was pushed further away from Natsu by the panicked crowd. Leaving Natsu alone. The continuous projectiles didn't cease or falter, as Natsu's body convulsed, and an almost inhuman scream escaped his lips. _

"_MY HEAD HURTS" He wailed as he lay on the ground; screaming and crying. "It hurts!" Natsu screamed louder with each passing moment. He wouldn't stop screaming. even though his voice was going hoarse. _

_Lucy sobbed as she watched him screaming pain; no one tried to help him. She looked around._

_There were so many other bodies. So many people; so many of their friends, lay motionless. And Natsu lay in the center of all of it. Their only hope. Their only glimmer of hope lay on the ground with over half of the guild members; dying and no one bothered to turn around and help. _

_No did. They all just ran away. They all ran away..._

_**October 30, X803**_

Hello.

If you're reading this, you probably have the worst luck possible. If you're a mage, hide from all authority of the government. The new government. After the year X791, chaos streaked through Fiore, destroying all of the guilds and throwing our worlds into utter madness. The new government has murdered all council members and every guild master they could get ahold of. We have no one to guide us. We have no order. This is when all guilds went dark... That was twelve years ago. The year is X803, guilds are considered band the people believe them full heartedly. We are now known as a threat, a problem, and a dangerous threat to

The only mages that are still living before and after the new order are as follow,

Erza Scarlet Lyon Vastia Hibiki Lates Rogue Cheney

Gray Fullbuster Sherry Blendy Ren Akatsuki Sting Eucliffe

Lucy Heartfilia Yukino Aguria

Carla

Gajeel Redfox

Gildarts Clive Zeref

Freed Justine Millianna Bora

Levy McGarden Sho

Loke Ultear Milkovich

Alzack Connell Meredy

Bisca Connell Jellal Fernandes

Romeo Conbolt

Jet

Juvia Lockser

The Deceased are now as follow...

Natsu Dragneel Ooba Babasaama Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Goldmine

Happy Jura Neekis Eve Term Bacchus

Wendy Marvell Yuka Suzuki Bob Rocker

Makarov Dreyar Toby Horhorta Jenny Realight Nobarly

Laxus Dreyar Chelia Blendy Michiya Yaeger

Cana Alberona Jemma Riko Applico War Cry

Elfman Strauss Rufus Lohar Dezille Horae Semmes

Lisanna Strauss Orga Nanagear Guy Aleus

Evergreen Minerva

Bixlow Pantherlily

Macao Conbolt Frosch

Wakaba Mine Lector

Droy Dobengal

Max Alors Moka

Nab Lasaro Lulu

Reedu Jonah Bobo

Vijeeter Ecor Wally Buchanan

Warren Rocko

Laki Olietta

Kinana

Porlyusica

All those who were not mentioned, their locations, are all unknown. With this small amount of mages, we are vastly outnumbered and this resistance team will all be for nothing. That is where we need your help. We need you. Every single one of you. We need more Mages. Mages that will exceed those who have died and those who are still living. We need you. You may believe that you cannot do a thing. You may believe your presence in this will make no difference, but you're wrong. Your power, you, could be what makes or breaks us a resistance. So please join us, help us win this battle, help us win this war.

sincerely,

Jace Flamel

_**And scene xD. Well what did you think?! did you like it? Hate it? Well either way, that last paragraph was meant to you. **_

_**DO YOU WANT TO be APART OF FAIRY TAIL?! DO YOU WANT TO BE IN THE RESISTANCE?! WELL THEN FILL OUT THE PROFILE BELOW AND SEND IT TO ME IN YOUR REVIEW OR A PM! I REALLY HOPE YOU DO! I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU'LL JOIN!**_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Height: **_

_**Likes: **_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Guild Symbol and location:**_

_**Magic:**_

_**Power level:**_

_**Attitude: **_

_**Rivalry:**_

_**Crushes: (send it a little bit later please)**_

_**Attire or Appearance:**_

_**Eyes: **_

_**Hair: **_

_**Clothes and such: **_

_**Over all look: **_

_**Past/History: **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**See you around!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! :D Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and favoring :3 I also apologize for the countless mistakes in the last chapter. I will try to do better :D Alright also thanks for the awesome characters that you've created and shared with me. I think this is going to be a really awesome story :D So thank you! I wouldn't be able to write this chapter without you guys xD**_

**Natsu and Lucy's "Newborn" is no longer a newborn he is eight years old, I know it's not the best idea, but I works better with the story. So, their son is eight and NOT a new born.**

_Now to something serious... All of those children and those adults who died In Connecticut we all love you, and we all have you in our prayers and our hearts. I hope those families who'd lost those little angels find peace one day. _

_**Well moving on now. **_

_**Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. But the awesome Hiro Mashima does. But it's really awesome though so I don't really mind. But Yeah, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail 1000%. I own 0.000%**_

_**Let's begin...**_

In the outskirts of Magnolia where twilight's took its last slow descent into the southern hemisphere of the planet.

It was time for him to make his move. As the boy made his way through the throng of the people. His hood covering his face, except for the few strands of pink and blonde hair. A smirk played with the lips on his youthful face. He roamed the streets; using the darkness as his second cape. The smirk on his lips was a dark one. While he walked he quietly sang along to the mental iPod he had on a constant replay.

"I chimed in haven't you people ever heard of closing the-" When a projectile swooshed past him; snagging the hood of his cape and destroying it. As the projectile hit an innocent man. He screamed as blood flowed from his neck and the man fell to the ground. The boy looked back at the man with slight shock, anger, and disgust; He turned back to the man who shot it. He regarded the man with disgust. The crowd had all began to scream and run away trampling the man in the process. The boy gritted his teeth. He cracked his knuckles.

"Y'know it's not right to kill off innocent people who choose to follow you horrible people so full heartedly. Y'know, I'd kill you if I wasn't trying to be good tonight," He said with glints in his Caribbean blue eyes. That smirk on his face didn't sit with the man too well, "But that was before, and this is now, two different times. So I am going to kill you,"

The man looked at him warily. He backed away slowly. Fear shone through his features.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me!" the man stumbled and fell and cowered at the tall boy who stood above him.

The boy knelt in front of the man, with a look of uninterested.

"So tell me," The blonde haired grabbed the chin of the soldier, forcing the soldier to look him in his brilliant eyes, "Who was the first person to shoot at Natsu Dragneel ten years ago? I should warn you, if you lie I won't hesitate to kill you,"

The soldier looked at the blonde as he gulped. Noticing the small almost unnoticeable pink streak through his hair.

"I don't know,"

"You're lying,"

"I swear! I'm not lying!"

"Thats too bad, I was starting to like you," The blonde smirked, "But oh well..."

His grip on the soldier's chin tightened. A glint of red in his eyes.

"P-Please, I have two children I need to feed!" the soldier begged.

The man's pleads seemed to bring back painful memories, of from back then when his life was changed. He vaguely remembered the rain and the bitter feeling of being alone... He knew the feeling of being able to nothing. He knew the feeling of having everything you love get taken away from you. Because it all had been taken away from him.

The boy threw his head back and growled, "My father had mouths to feed but he's dead- He left my mother alone- He- He never saw me grow up- he never knew what a monster I became," The boy snapped angrily as he looked the man in the eyes. He stopped and then tried recomposing himself. He sighed, " I guess you really shouldn't be hearing this. Good bye nuisance. Dark Vanish,"

The boy let go the soldier and stood back, watching as the man began to scream, as his limbs began to twist, and convulse, as he imploded in a long process. The man's screaming was music to his ears. He was going to makes these people pay for killing his father.

The boy smiled darkly as he watch the man suffer his last few moments of life.

"I'm sorry," the soldier croaked out with as he ushered his last dying, leaving the boy with a bitter feeling.

"Jace,"

The boy turned to see a girl walk towards him with a scowl on her face. Her red eyes bore into his Caribbean blue eyes. It always put Jace on edge, making him squirm. Her black hair fell down on her shoulders which partially covered her baggy shirt, and her overly large, but comfortable sweatpants. Despite being short, she had an "Irish Temper" Meaning to stay of the girl, but it was hard since they always seemed to run into each other; so he grew accustomed to the girl. He thought she was rather annoying.

"Allie," Jace addressed her as he picked up the clothes that lay on the ground. Allie watched him closely before hitting him against his back,

"Way to go, you killed yet another soldier. Now you've officially won the name of Soldier killer!" Allie's voice was soaked with sarcasm. Jace glared at her half heartedly as he sighed and brushed past her and began to walk away. Allie watched with a frown as Jace trudged away. She had been trying to get the guy to open up to her but he kept pushing her away. It annoyed her thoroughly. "Stupid moron. He's completely stuck in his own little world," She huffed to herself a the walked the other way. As she walked away, Jace watched as the crowd of people slowly came back into par. Something told him to go after her, as if something was going to happen. So reluctantly, he followed after Allie, just to be safe...He ran after her. For some reason he was running after the annoying girl. Jace suddenly halted so close to the girl, Allie could feel his breathe on the back of her neck, the smell of mint consumed her nose, not that she hated it but it was like it was covering something. Something important.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Allie gritted her teeth as she looked over her shoulder glaring at him. Jace smirked as he took his fingers and ran his fingers through her black hair. He brought a strand to his nose and inhaled taking in her scent along with it. Allie's whole body stiffened.

"Yes, yes I am," Jace smirked.

"Well, if you don't want to be six feet under, then let go," Allie snapped angrily as she swatted at him with her hands.

"You couldn't do anything, since you're... so weak," Jace taunted, even though she couldn't see his smug face she knew he was smirking and enjoying himself at that.

Allie became rather silent not responding, to Jace's constant taunts and annoying insults,

"Jutsu Shiki," Allie said through gritted teeth. She stormed away leaving Jace stuck in the middle of the sidewalk.

Jace tried walking forward, but a barrier blocked him from proceeding. He looked up at Allie.

"I-I was joking y-you know that r-right?" Jace stuttered as he realized he was stuck in the middle of the street.

He swore he saw her stifle a laugh. "I know,"

"So you're gonna let me out?"

"No."

"Why not? I said I was joking," Jace whined, rather childishly, causing Allie to turn to face him. It was quite funny when Jace whined. It was something he really didn't do but when he did it was like he'd had experience doing it.

"What was that?" Allie smirked as she leaned towards him rather playfully. "Did the Great Jace Flamel just whine?"

Jace glared at Allie, "Yes, yes, you've got your little thing to tell your friends, but if a soldier sees me I'm dead,"

"No, I think you'll be fine Jace," Allie said as she walked away. Jace realized that the streets had become unbearably bare and lonely, it was just him and Allie. It would have been fine but he knew Allie was going to leave and leave him alone. With no one. That wasn't and didn't sound very pleasing to Jace. It was one of those little fears we all have. We all had one.

"Allie, seriously undo this," Jace said straining his voice, trying to get her to see his point of view.

"Jace, you'll live until morning, that's when it will wear off, so just chill out here until then," Allie shrugged as she turned on her heel, leaving Jace alone.

He'd really done it this time. She was seriously pissed. Especially if she left him there until dawn.

As the last rays of light went down, Jace stood there alone. He was consumed in darkness, his breath the only sound; the lights, were the lights of the homes and streets in the distance. He had been there for a few hours in unwanted silence.

"Flamel you've really screwed up this time," Jace sighed as he slumped against the barrier and hugged himself. He hated being alone; it was a feeling so sickening; so shocking, so horrible that when it overwhelms you all you feel is the shocking sorrow of having no one, physically or mentally. Either way it still cut Jace the wrong way. Now he was much more used to now, but it still scared him.

As a crackle echoed through the streets as Jace sat alone in his own sickening bitterness. As he sat there, the rain began to pour down on the boy. Jace stared at his hands. he felt so angry, so said, so afraid...

As the rain slowly drowned Jace's blonde hair. It slowly began to lose its yellow tint. The yellow tint slowly began to streak down his tanned face.

The frown on his face furrowed as he felt the stickiness of the dye on his face. His spiky hair when every which way, his hair color; a light pink, with blonde tips and the occasional streak of blonde through his hair. His natural hair color. It had been a while since he'd been in a situation like this. As the rain continues he stared out into the darkness. He cursed under his breath, for he knew she wasn't coming back. So he'd be stuck here until he broke out or until she decided to let him out. Which didn't seem too appealing to him. He stood trying to find the inscription on the wall explaining the restrictions to the beholder. He looked around until he saw the light purple words encrypted into the barrier. There was nothing along the lines of Fire. Jace smirked This was too easy. He held up his two hands against the wall barriers. His breathing slowed as it began to even out and copy the rhythm of the rain. he stood there; the wind blew running itself through his pink and blonde hair. He breathed. His hands began to grow warm.

Warmer each second- his body temperature increased- degrees by degrees- second by second- until his hands went numb. He stared at his hands, as the heat began to feel almost unbearable searing his hands. He ignored the burning as it tingled against his skin. It prickled crackled and rubbed itself against Jace's callused hands. Jace stared at the bright reds ,yellows, and oranges that licked his hands.

"Let's hope this works" Jace muttered as he planted his feet in the ground, and looked at the barrier determined to get it to work.

Jace took another breath as he finally began to utter the words.

"DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Both of his hands tingled as two large flames formed in both of his hands, he had to get this right. If was going to surpass Natsu he needed to perfect this. As he brought his hands behind his back. As he waited a moment, with a scream he attempted it. As his hands grew closer to the glass, Jace held his breath -hoping- praying to it would work. His foot slipped just barely, Jace didn't even notice. As his hands slammed against the wall Jace thought the attack on the wall was a success. He shouted excitedly.

"WOO!" Jace shouted happily.

Then he got thrown against the other wall. The blast knocked out the air from lungs. His eyes were wide as his head banged off the wall, he bit down on his tongue. His arm flew into the air and his attack blew up in the sky. It lit up the dark sky. Jace cursed under his breath. He was so close. What the hell happened?!

Jace screamed out in frustration. "DAMMIT!"

He looked up as the ashes and the small wisps of flames fell towards the earth like the rain that was taunting his already. He growled to himself, he put everything into that attack. Jace's eyes grew heavy as he slumped to the ground; for he had used up most or almost all of his magical energy. His eyes slowly closed, his breathing calmed and his aching muscles relaxed. He drifted into a calm, peaceful sleep.

Allie saw and heard the explosion from the plaza square. The bright flames rained from the sky, busy by passers and citizens oohed and awed while others screamed. Allie ran back to where she had stormed off from only a few hours ago. She stumbled, tripped, and crawled determined to see if her friend was going to be only it weren't for her bad leg, she'd be halfway there by now. As she stumbled through the streets in the rain, a loud siren screeched behind her signaling her to get to the side, she rolled out of the way. The sound of sirens blaring brought back horrible memories.

A car crash was all it took. It happened so fast. One moment she was bickering her with her brother, the next she could only see red. She couldn't move. Her legs- she couldn't feel her legs- all she saw was red. Her right leg was twisted in such a way, that she could barely recognize that is was her leg. Allie looked around. Her brother lay beside her, uninjured. Her parents- her parents lay in their own cold blood, her father, the one at the wheel, had glass impelled through his throat; his blood slowly trickled down his pale throat. His raven colored hair covered his wide eyes still open and filled with the shock of the precious moment. Her mother was still taking her last agonizing breaths turned to her daughter.

"Allie, answer me," Her mother coughed out trying to force herself to stay awake to tell her daughter what was needed to be said,

"Mummy, I-I'm here mummy," Allie said as she looked at her mother's bright red eyes,

"Allie, my sweet, sweet, Allie. I love you and your brother-" Allie's mother choked back tears as she rested her hand against her daughter's cheek. "Protect your brother, Mummy loves, Allie, she loves you v-very much," Tears streaked her cheek, as she stroked her daughter's cheek shakilly. "R-Remember, Mummy and Daddy don't blame... " The last words died in her throat as her hand went limp, leaving the child's cheek forever.

"Mummy?" Allie shrieked as she shook her mother, "Mummy wake up! MUMMY!"

Allie sobbed before her dead mother and father, each of their eyes open haunting Allie further. She grabbed her younger brother and with all of her might she dragged her and her brother as the car burned before her small red eyes, tears fell freely from her eyes as she sobbed.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Allie shrieked as she watched the car burn burning all that was left of her parents leaving the two orphans alone in the world. Beginning the cycle of horrible tragedies in Allie's life.

As the sirens finally left the line of hearing, her peace of mind returned. Fresh tears streaked down her cheeks. She stopped running. She looked back to where she'd left Jace. If someone else was hurt because she couldn't protect them, especially Jace,she would never forgive herself.

She continued running; this time forcing herself to put full force on her bad leg; ignoring the excruciating pain with each step she took.

she continued running, until she finally reached the barrier, Jace lay in the barrier. he wasn't bleeding, but he was injured. She saw him lying there unconscious. Worry consumed her.

"Jace," She breathed as she finally caught her breath.

She looked around; the truck that drove past her had been a government truck. Which ment as soon as the barrier was taken down he'd be taken into government control. She needed to get to Jace. She could easily slip in and out of her own barrier but how would she get past them afterward?

She approached the barrier nonchalantly as if it was totally normal for a Resistance member to waltz in. The hilarious thing was no one even paid her any mind and just let her get into the barrier.

She looked around; it felt 80 degrees hotter in the barrier than it was outside. She fell to her knees and crawled towards Jace supporting all of her weight on her left leg, she leaned over his peaceful face,

"Jace! Wake up Jace," Allie whispered desperately as she shook Jace's unconscious state, "Please!"

"Go. Away," Jace growled turning over. Allie sighed with relief as she lay down beside Jace.

"Thank God you're alright," Allie smiled as snuggled close to Jace and closed her eyes. Jace lay asleep in front of Allie. His Caribbean blues eyes opened as he sat up and looked down at the girl beside him,

"So, you really came back, eh?" Jace smiled down at her as he ruffled her hair and lay back down beside her. "I swear you're something else, really. Weirdo,"

Allie's hunch was correct, the men soon afterwards left, and the barrier fell. They almost got away with it.

But... in the end they were still chewed out by Erza,

"I still can't believe you two!" Erza yelled as she glared at them both, "You for killing yet another soldier, and You for placing Jace in a barrier and almost having him handed over to the government, I don't know what to do with you two..."

"Well Erza we could have them find the mages who have sent out replies to our notice letters," The man with raven hair said without a shirt.

"Thats a good idea, Gray," Erza smiled as she turned to the two teens who stood before her. "Also, Jace I will be telling your mother about this little stunt of yours so once you get back I hope you'll have fun"

Jace swallowed hard, turning on his heel and headed for the door.

"I'll give you the list of people you'll need to find and see if they will join us or not. " Erza handed Allie the list and Allie looked at list but didn't say anything, she nodded stiffly and walked out with Jace.

"Well lets take a look at the list," Jace said as he took the list from Allie,

The list was as follows:

Atticus Sappho

Saki

Galatea Hsleinkova

Aspen

Rose Deluce a.k.a Ro

Matthew Seraph

Yuri

Ai

Elesa Curie

Lov Sappho

Aqua

"It looks like we should get started finding these people," Allie sighed as she looked down at the list, " This is gonna take a while, and its all your fault!"

Jace smirked as he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Come on, shortie lets get going," He let go of her head and walked away.

"I'm not short!" Allie yelled following after him rather quickly.

"You kind of are,"

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever weirdo."

"I'm not weird!"

"If you say so,"

They walked off together, to begin their journey to find their new members...

_**Scene :3 well the list is still willing to accept more members xD So what do ya say? wanna join? **_

_**Alright, if you do, please just make ONE character please :3 but if you really have your heart on it. I'm fine with just one or 2 characters.**_

_**So fill out the profile below :D**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Fears: **_

_**Guild Symbol and location:**_

_**Magic:**_

_**Power level:**_

_**Attitude:**_

_**Rivalry:**_

_**Crushes: (send it a little bit later please)**_

_**Attire or Appearance:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Clothes and such:**_

_**Over all look:**_

_**Past/History:**_

_**Also do you want a character to work for the government, tell me :3**_

_**Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello~ Thank you for reading and Enjoying this! Sorry for the errors and stuff. I'll try to do better. Also, this took like two weeks I also apologize **_

_**I own nothing :3 Absolutely nothing.**_

_**lets begin.**_

_**(Time Skip- 2 weeks )**_

In a small outdoor shop in the town of Cedar, a girl, around the age of 19 sat with two other girls, one her age and one slightly younger. They sat at a small coffee shop. The cool air felt heavy as if it felt the intensity of the moment. The two elder girls glared at each other , the temperature of the area was warmer than it was in the store over.

"Its quite a coincidence seeing you here Galatea, and with... Saki was it?" The girl with long bluish black hair that ran past her waist hissed, eyeing the young girl known as Saki suspiciously. Saki smiled in return.

"Yes, it is, Yuiko," Galatea smirked, setting the glass in her hand down on the table, "Or is it something else? Like a grudge that I beat you all those years ago, or an order?"

Yuiko reared back before smirking, a glint in each of her midnight blue eyes, "I keep forgetting you're smarter than you look," Yuiko sighed, "I've come to end you, and to terminate any other people who resist my authority,"

"I'm not going down without a fight, nor do I think Saki will, right Saki?" Galatea turned to face the girl who seemed to barely keep still in her seat.

"No," Saki said with a serious face; something that usually never happened. She stood finally, giving up in waiting she wandered into the street, feeling the sun, taking in all of the scenery.

She looked at all of the people that sat in the small shops, she spotted one boy in particular who was sitting a building over from where she had just come from. His hair was quite peculiar in the fact it was pink with small streaks of blonde through it. It compelled her with such curiosity that she walked over to the outdoor cafe and walked right up to the boy. The boy didn't seem to notice her nor did his entourage as they all seemed too busy glaring at one another.

Saki reached out and touched the boy's messy, soft, pink and blonde hair. She felt the boy's whole body stiffen as he looked up at her in annoyance, with two large caribbean blue eyes.

"I would like to ask what are you doing?" he asked cautiously, as if he was ready to pounce at any moment.

"I'm feeling your hair," Saki smiled, as if it was the most obvious thing possible in the world. The boy grabbed her hand, and took it out of his hair. The boy stood to his full height; he towered over little Saki.

He put his hand on her little head and he ruffled her hair that extended just over her shoulder blades in the back, and the ends of her hair started to curl into pure curls. The hair on her forehead was rather choppy and sparse. The top lacked volume, that the bottom had, but it was still rather cute in an adorable way. The boy couldn't help but stifle a smile as he patted her head. The woman who sat across from him with long elegant blonde hair smiled. Her large brown eyes softened at the sight.

"Ahem," The only other male in the area coughed, bringing the boy out of his trance.

"Sorry," The boy apologized as he reluctantly took his hand from her head.

"So sweetie, my name is Lucy," The woman with blonde hair smiled as looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

Saki looked at the woman, and pondered for a moment, before smiling, "Saki, its nice to meet you Lucy!"

Lucy smiled even brighter, as she approached the girl. "Saki, the pink haired boy is Jace, the girl behind him his Allie, and the woman beside me is Erza, and the man is Gray,"

Saki smiled brightly as she bowed, "I thank you for giving me the honor of meeting all of you!"

Jace watched her with little interest as he walked past her, his mind was on something else completely different. He wandered the into the street, the overwhelming smell of vanilla lingered in the air in a bittersweet sense. It left chills down his spine as he looked around anxiously- hoping she wasn't there. Jace's blood ran cold as he walked over to the store beside them. He slowly breathed as he scanned the whole area, until a table in the back; standing at the same height of Gray, with below the waist bluish black hair. Jace glared at the girl; his Caribbean blue eyes burned with pure anger. He walked towards Yuiko slowly but each step he took towards her, the more his blood boiled.

Yuiko Hotori. The girl who'd stolen his heart and betrayed him. The girl who scarred him in more ways than one. The girl who caused all of his pain. Jace moved swiftly dodging passing servers and people. He felt his heart race as he took another step towards Yuiko, the anger, fear, and anxiety seemed to build up in his chest as he finally closed the unbearable gap between them. As he grew closer to Yuiko he made mental notes about her new image.

She wore black skinny jeans with a belt that looked of the same pattern as the scales of a Dragon with additional chains. She adorned black gladiator boots with daggers and knives, black leather wristband on her left wrist, a silver ring on middle finger of right hand, black and neon blue headphones, earrings that were in close shape of that of a rhombus. Also, she had a dark blue tank-top, and black short-sleeved collar jacket.

From the last time he saw her; she had changed a lot more than he thought. She had been a cute kid back then. Now, now was completely different. Jace gritted his teeth; this was getting on his nerves. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jace looked behind his back to his mother standing there, glaring at him.

"Um, Gray, who is Yuiko Hotori?" Allie asked watching Lucy and Jace from where she stood. Gray opened his mouth but grimaced.

"The strongest Mage Fairy Tail ever saw, " Erza said before Gray could speak, "Natsu was strong, but Yuiko is stronger. Jet was fast, but Yuiko could outrun him. No one has ever or could ever beat her, only Jace could compete with her, they never settled on who won though, so we'd never know," Her face softened at the memories of the children always at each others throats, almost like Natsu and Gray, except to the max, and one acted like he was high on candy.

Gray cut off Erza this time, getting his revenge for earlier. But all that happened was that he got punched in the cheek, " But, ten years ago, she slaughtered her whole team and she betrayed all of us, joined the government, and helped in killing Jace's father, Natsu. She hurt Jace the most out of all of us. She killed our hope. She killed a large part of Jace. Yuiko crushed Jace. I'd never seen Jace cry over anything other than his mother and father, but this was the first time he had cried. She broke his heart, killed his father, and took all of his hope. That boy's dreams all shattered before all of us and he could never forgive her... Ow!"

_Jace starred in horror at Natsu, who had died, with blood running from his nose, ears, and mouth, a look of terror on his face. _

"_Daddy?" Jace said quietly as he knelt before Natsu, shaking his cold, limp, lifeless body. "Daddy, its time to wake up, why won't you get up?"_

"_Jace, s-stop it,"Lucy pleaded with her son, as she sobbed, "Stop it,"_

"_Daddy! Daddy get up!" Jace screamed this time, louder than before, tear pouring from his eyes, "DADDY!" Jace kept sobbing, screaming and and pleading with Natsu's dead body. _

"_Jace-"Lucy was beginning to get annoyed, _

"_DADDY! DADDY!-" Jace stopped by a stinging pain across his tiny soft face. It took him by surprise and it increased the fear he had as he looked at him mother in fear. _

"_NATSU IS DEAD! DEAD! HE'S NOT GOING TO WAKE UP, EVER! DADDY IS GONE AND HE IS NOT COMING BACK. SO STOP IT JACOB FLAMEL DRAGNEEL STOP IT NOW." Lucy screamed at Jace who looked at her in pain, betrayal, and fear. He began to cry, this time harder than before, Lucy looked at her son, dread and awareness washed over her. Realizing what she had just done to her son. She reached out to touch her son; to hug him, hold him and beg for his forgiveness, she placed her hand on his shoulder. In a swift motion, he brushed her hand away, turning away from her,_

"_Don't touch me," Jace hissed. _

"_Jace-" Lucy tried as she the horror of striking her son started to take place, "Sweetie I'm-" _

"_YOU'RE WRONG! DADDY WILL COME BACK, HE WILL WAKE UP! HE IS AND I WILL PROVE IT!" Jace screamed as he ran away from Lucy, tears falling down his small little face. "YUIKO! YUIKO!" he ran through the throng of people following her overwhelming smell of vanilla, he could taste the vanilla in his mouth as his cheek still stung from being struck across the face. The tears made it sting much more as the wind blew against it, irritating it. _

_He wandered around, following her scent. He sniffed the air in the middle of the plaza; her scent took him west of where he had come originally. He walked past the Government building and past the rest of the panicking crowd into a small inclosed alley, it felt as though the walls would collapse on him, and the smell was rotten, and it burned his nostrils, but the scent of vanilla led and stopped here. Jace bit his tongue before ducking behind a large dumpster. Over hearing as two or was three, figures talking._

"_I did it, Natsu Dragneel is dead," a girl said, was it Yuiko?_

"_Good work, Yuiko, you've done well, especially with that fast acting virus." One of the men praised Yuiko, despite how sickening it sounded. _

_Jace sat there in shock. He stared at his hands, an unknown feeling plagued his chest as it felt as though it was constricting. _

"_None of those morons saw it coming," Yuiko said, Jace swore she was smirking as she said those malicious words. "Not even that Jace kid, and he was supposed to be a treat?! Ha! He is just an annoying brat,"_

_Jace suddenly bolted up tears still falling down his face. He emerged from the dumpster. _

"_TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU WEAR THAT TATTOO ON YOUR SHOULDER LIKE HIM! HOW COULD YOU DARE WEAR THAT FAIRY TAIL SYMBOL YOU, YOU, TRAITOR! YOU KILLED YOUR NAKUMA! YOUR FAMILY! YOUR FRIENDS! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THAT?!" Jace screamed glaring at them, his voice became an octave lower and a low growl erupted from his throat. His glare could meet that of Erza's notorious glare of anger. His hands were balled into fist. He kept clenching his teeth. His eyes looked murderous. He took a step towards Yuiko and the two guards. "It's your fault Dad won't wake up! IT IS YOUR FAULT! I will, NEVER, forgive you!" _

"_Well shortie, what are you going to do about it?" Yuiko smirked as she walked over to Jace, a cruel look adorned her face, "Cause we all know I could crush you like a bug,"_

"_Fight me," The words, almost inaudible, came from Jace, "That's what I'll do, I'll rip your heart out,"_

_A laugh came from deep in one of the men behind Yuiko, "You? Against Yuiko? That's a death wish, who are you anyways?" _

_A disturbed smile adorned his teary eyed face, "Jacob. Flamel. Dragneel. Or in other words, I'm called Jace. Y'know, Dragneel, as in Natsu Dragneel,"_

"_Alright Dragneel," Yuiko's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Fight me, and this time I'm not holding back," She spit each word into his face._

"_Neither will I," Jace growled, as he pushed her back a few in centimeters. He walked to the other side of the alley and cracked his knuckles. A murderous grin was on his face. "Your move," _

_Yuiko nodded as she unsheathed a small knife, looking at Jace. This was going to be simple. She'd been watching him for a while, he wasn't that good at fighting or using his magic, so it was going to be easy. _

_Watching the child, she was about to throw the knife when something stopped her, she looked at Jace. Her heart broke, that boy was her best friend. Jace had been Yuiko's first and only friend and the only person who didn't envy her. The only boy who actually stood up for even if she bullied, harassed, and insulted. He was always there. He was always there to protect her, even if he was weaker than her, he was there. He never left. Not once. Yuiko looked back at the men behind her. _

_It was a burning reminder, that they had her sister and her team mates. She couldn't let this get the best of her. She would just kill him with one hit. A quick blow, one he wouldn't expect. Then he would no longer be in pain. No more suffering. Yuiko's frown furrowed. She couldn't do this. She couldn't kill him. _

"_Either you take the first attack or I will," Jace growled as he was prepared to make her pay. In the way he was standing it seemed as though he was ready for whatever she had to throw at him. _

_Yuiko sighed as she breathed and composed herself. It was going to be fast, and this was going to be the only life she would have to take anyway. She waited as time seemed to slow, the sound of heartbeats echoed in her mind, she could hear someone in a 100 meter radius breathe. Her eyes, began to glow a bright yellow like that of a wolf. Her well hidden wolf fangs appeared with a sudden pinch. Yuiko looked at Jace, studied his stance and his face. _

_In a swift movement she flung the knife with accurate speed and precision. She closed her eyes. Yuiko couldn't bare to see her friend die. Yuiko waited for the sound of metal cutting through flesh. The sound of ripping flesh, the smell of blood, and the excruciating pain of the knife lodging itself in your bone. Feeling the searing pain of metal stuck in your body. Unable to take it out. The blood leaving your body, gallon by gallon- pint by pint- ounce by ounce. Until you've bled out completely, and slowly died. Then the fear of death would slowly subside, and you'd accept it. _

_Yuiko waited for the sound, but it never came. Yuiko opened her eyes. Her eyes followed to where the knife had landed. Jace wasn't there, somehow he dodged it? Impossible, her eyes must be fooling her. She looked around the boy was nowhere to be seen. The men behind jumped slightly for they saw the boy behind her._

_In a chilling way, he whispered into her ear, "Dark Force," _

_Before Yuiko could react, her body was flung skyward, she felt as though she'd just taken the blunt force of a truck. Then, in a swift motion it was forced back to the ground; creating a large crater in the ground. The ground shook from the cause of impact. Yuiko's eyes grew large as her pupils contracted in size. The wind was knocked from her lungs. She looked to the sky gasping for air. That was certainly unexpected. She quickly recovered, jumping back several feet. She wiped sweat from her brow and watched the child. This may not be as easy as she thought. The boy staggered slightly, a maniacal look on his face._

_Yuiko pulled out a larger knife. She bared her sharp teeth hidden in her mouth. _

_She wanted to get it over with. She ran at Jace, moving with incredible speed. Jace's eyes followed her with accuracy. He watched her arms, how she tucked them in, and her legs. Yuiko was like an open book Jace had read many times. He knew her attacks like he'd lived each one. She was less than an inch from him, the knife moving at inhuman speed, speeding towards his neck. A smirk formed on his lips as he caught her hands. Jace placed his hand on her forehead. A smile on his face as his grip on her hand tightened. _

"_Dark Ray," a smile adorned his face. Yuiko felt like her face had just taken the impact of a bazooka. It hurt a lot more than a blast from a bazooka. She tumbled back while flying, slamming her against the wall. She could taste blood in her mouth as she slumped towards the ground. She looked up at Jace warily, he was grinning, beaming, enjoying this ;every single minute of it. A feeling of unknown dread consumed her as she stared at Jace. It felt so foreign to her. Since she'd never been scared of anyone. Now, she knew and hated the feeling. The feeling of being weak and powerless. Not being able to do anything. It was a frustrating feeling, but one that filled Yuiko with a dread, so dreadful it was unexplainable. Yuiko stared at his face, and couldn't force herself to move. He laughed as he held out his right hand once more. The same murderous smile buried itself into his usually cheerful face. His demented looked was burned in the back of Yuiko's mind. This wasn't the same Jace Dragneel she'd known all of those years ago. All of those memories, good and bad. But, she wasn't the same Yuiko Hotori either. The times had changed. Neither of them would ever be the same... Never. Especially Jace. Jace walked towards her, Yuiko's body subconsciously flinched, despite her mind's constant protest. Jace looked at her with un-interest. A smirk on his lips. _

"_Yuiko, have you ever watched someone you love die?" Jace's voice sounded as if it was some normal question you'd ask on an everyday basis, "Do you know the feeling of being powerless? Helpless to watch as they slowly suffer to death. Their screams, cries, and pleads burned deep into your mind. The horror they must have faced, to know that they were entering death's door, and where nevering leaving? Do you know that fear?" _

_Yuiko looked at Jace, feeling guilt as she looked at her friend, her best friend, the boy she betrayed, the hopes she destroyed, the monster she created. "No,"_

_Jace seemed to be pleased by her answer, "Then, do you know why we have fear? Why we were given minds that could think, express, fear, and remember? Why is it that we fear death, hm? Why do we live with fear? Those are all simple to answer, don't you two think?" Jace passed Yuiko and walked over to the soldiers she had been working with. "Well?"_

_There was a long pause, mostly from fear and uneasiness. _

"_Uh-" The man on the right began._

"_BEEP! Wrong," Jace smiled, "Now, the penalty for losing," He seemed overjoyed that the man had gotten it wrong. He held out his hand. The man could no longer move. Jace rose his hand, the man rose up along with the motion. _

_Jace looked around in silence, he looked around for anything sharp, he looked around until he saw the object he had wanted. A tall metal pole, sticking out of the dumpster he had been hiding behind beforehand. A dark smile appeared against his lips as he looked back to Yuiko and the men. "Now, watch, Yuiko, watch as your foolishness will get you slaughtered like pigs," _

_Yuiko watched in horror as the man was brought towards the pole. Jace laughed a maniacal laugh. Yuiko looked at him as he slowly brought his hand down. _

_The man held his breath as the metal came in contact to his back. It slowly plunged itself into his back. The pain was quick, horrid, and unwavering. The man shrieked as the pain as the pole cut through his flesh and his blood vessels causing them to bleed out. The man's blood slowly ran down the pole, staining it in red. Jace smirked as he thrusted his hand into the air, The pole was ripped from his body, the man let out a long, painful wail as he bleed out from his open wound. _

"_Goodbye nuisance," With a smile he thrusted his hand down. Yuiko couldn't help but stare at the man's body as the pole ripped through his body, He screeched out in pain as his head went back. Yuiko could see the whites of the man's eyes. He spit out blood as he stared at her in horror. The pole had cut through his heart. He looked back Yuiko, uttering the words, _

"_M-Monster... Yuiko, run..." He then died. Taking his last breaths,._

_Jace laughed, "Now, Yuiko, it's your turn," _

_Yuiko could help it but let out an unwanted shrieked, in which suddenly erupted from her throat. Jace snapped his head to look at her. Her fear ensnared face. Her body trembled. This was fear, the horrible feeling of powerless fear. The boy she knew was no longer there. This- this monster replaced her dear friend. It angered and scared her. Tears streaked down her face._

"_Jace..." Yuiko looked at him in true horror. "WHERE IS JACE?!W-Where is my friend? I'm sorry. I AM SO SORRY!" _

_Jace's pink hair covered his eyes. The wind blew his and her hair in the chilling air. The tips of Jace's ear were red. At one time she had thought it was cute. Now, not so much. Yuiko watched closely. The adolescent's shoulders seemed to begin to shake as he looked up at the sky. She first thought he was crying, but after watching long enough, she realized he was laughing. He hugged his sides as he laughed, tears fell from his eyes. Jace turned to face, Yuiko, a pure smile of madness was plastered on his small bruised face. _

"_You're a fool. You honestly think crying and saying you're sorry will bring back my dad , huh?" _

"_N-No I-" Yuiko tried to speak, but something in her heart ached, it seemed as though it was over. She'd lost him. Jace was gone. The boy she cared for so much for was gone. He was taken away from her, stolen from her. Stripped of her because she couldn't protect her teammates. All because she couldn't protect her sister. Her sister. Her only little bit of family that was left. "Yuko...YUKO! JACE, YUKO IS DEAD! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!"_

_Jace stopped laughing. The child turned to face her. _

"_Y-You're lying." _

_Yuiko shook her head sadly as it slumped down. "I'm not... Yuko is dead. H-He killed her..."_

"_He?" Jace snapped, he couldn't contain the tears that fell from his cheeks. "WHO?"_

"_H-Him," Yuiko pointed at the man who wouldn't shut up earlier. _

"_You killed Yuko?" Jace hissed, his fists trembled as he stood in there. He felt so... so helpless. He looked down at Yuiko who seemed to be sobbing into her hands. _

_Something about her seemed off. Really off. Yuiko wasn't this weak, emotionally or physically. Jace stared at Yuiko in silence. "Don't worry, Yui-chan, soon you'll be back to normal. Then you'll never have go through this ever again. You will smile again, I swear on it,"_

_Jace walked passed her and glared at the man. _

_The officer was the main voice-box throughout the whole ordeal. He was scrawny, but large in stature. He has small tufts of hair growing on a very blonde mustache. "W-What if I did?" _

"_Then, I'll have to kill you," Jace glowed, his blue eyes turned a shade darker. "I'll rip you limb from limb. You will both die, slow, painful deaths, beginning with you,"_

_Jace took a sly step towards the voice-box with a glare far worse than the one before._

"_I really hate people like you," Jace hissed. _

"_S-Stay away!" The man backed away, with his hand to his chest. "I-If you don't I'll blow up this whole alley and we will all die. ALL OF US!" _

_Jace smirked as he looked at the man. "Do you think I care?" Jace took another step. His blue eyes dared the man before him to kill him. He begged. "Do you think I want to keep living after losing my father?! So, voice-box, do it. Kill me. Take me out of my misery," _

_Yuiko could hear the sorrow in his voice. The pain. The wish to die and leave this Hell behind him. She understood it completely. For she wished for the same thing. The exact same thing. She watched her fellow military official stared utterly terrified of the small boy. _

"_Do it." _

"_Jace-" Yuiko began trying to get the boy to reconsider._

"_Do it," Jace screamed as he ran the man. The man looked utterly terrified as he said words that Yuiko couldn't hear, she stared at the sky with the only thought in her mind..._

_**I am going to die. **_

_A light then came from the man, a bright light, white, pure like a small new born child, but as deadly as a snake. The light burned as bad as fire, Yuiko just laid there, waiting for death to finally take it's course. _

_She finally knew the pleasure of everything finally being over. Yuiko collapsed on the ground, tears in her eyes. Something inside her wasn't ready yet. She didn't want to die. Nor, was she willing to accept death. Jace might, but she was different; she was ready to die. Not yet. The horrid feeling of fear once again returned. Was this how it was going to be? Was this how it was going to end? She sighed as laid there. A weary smile on her lips as she thought to herself of those bittersweet memories. A laugh came from the heartbroken girl. She finally accepted it. She was going to die. It was going to be over. _

_But, her enjoyment was cut short. Something dug into the bone of her ankle, sending a burning, agonizing pain her leg. It felt as if someone stabbed her with a knife. The heat was bad enough, the feeling was that of being trapped in an oven at 400 degrees. But now this made it ten times worse. As she gritted her teeth as the object in her leg began to pull her. A loud pained screamed escaped her lips as her face and her body was dragged along the ground. The gravel and shattered shards of pavement got lodged in her skin as she was dragged along the ground. Each tung grew to be more painful than the last. Tears fell from her eyes from the unbearable pain of being hauled through the dirt, the cold, hard ground. Yuiko faded in and out of unconsciousness from the insufferable torment of the rocks that burrowed deep into her skin. Cutting, scratching, and the agonizing feeling that her limb would be torn off. _

_What only happened in a few seconds, happened in what seemed like minutes, hours, centuries, Yuiko just wanted it to be over. _

'_Please let it be over!' Yuiko thought as she could feel her skin being torn, her blood staining the hard, painful, and cold ground. She could feel her dermis begin cut and burrowed into as she lay helpless, not able to fight. Why didn't she tried to kill Jace? Why wasn't she fighting back? Why wasn't she using her magic? _

_All of those questions were easy to answer. Yuiko couldn't kill Jace because, he was her friend she couldn't hurt her friend. She wasn't fighting back because she knew what waited for her at the end of the rope. _

_Someone who could easily bring Yuiko herself, to her knees. _

_Even if the elemental power she used was a wild, dangerous, and free element,but she tamed it in the amount of time it took to tie a pair of shoes, seconds. By mastering it to the greatest degree humanly possible. She took the government by storm and brought this new age. The new government. Bringing down the reign of the guilds. A child led it all. A mere child could bring the great Salamander to his knees, furthermore his death. The child wasn't human. She wasn't normal. Not one bit. No one knows if she was ever human. Some believe the girl was actually a cat from a foreign land, a world, a universe completely different from this one. A place that was worse than death itself. A place we would call Heck. Yuiko screamed as the scent of salt water became stronger with each pull. Yuiko felt tears streak from her eyes as she tried to claw at the ground. Trying to do anything to get out of her grasp. Her wicked grasp. The bright light that had surrounded them had subsided, and replaced by a mist. A cold, dense mist. But for some reason, this was worse. Far worse. It made her blood go cold. It made her skin crawl and her knees buckle. She felt as though something horrid stood behind her. Yuiko felt her body go still as someone behind her laughed. She turned her head just to see the figure behind her. _

"_Yuiko, stop fighting," The voice came from a small girl who stood before Yuiko. She was small in stature and petite in body frame. A look of pure madness on her face. _

_Her hair was long , luscious, and soft. Poker straight hair with bangs that curled inward cuddling her soft cheek bones. Just the bottom of her strands separated slightly at the tip of her chin. The back of her pure white locks cascaded down her back, almost touching the ground. The choppy bangs covered her forehead. But one distinctive trait about the child was her ears. They weren't normal ears, they were cat ears. The white fluffy kind. But that didn't mean they were cute. Her deep crimson eyes that shone with a mischievousness and a cunning wit. They could strike fear into anyone who actually have a bit of sense in their minds. "You should have known I was coming for you. Or at least thank me. Show gratitude to your savior. Since I did save you, even though you didn't find Saki. I spared you,"_

_Yuiko glared at her with pure hatred. But fear was also there. Fear of why she wanted this Saki girl. But anger was there as well. "Me thank you? Make me," Yuiko spat as she struggled to her feet, her leg screamed in agony, her leg begged, pleaded to lay back on the ground. Yuiko ignored that as she stood to her full height. _

"_I see..." The girl looked at the knife in which was still lodged in Yuiko's ankle, and how lucky she was to be still holding the rope, "Yuiko," Akua grasped the fibered rope and pulled it with a flick of her wrist. The knife was torn out of Yuiko's leg. Yuiko screamed blue murder as the dwindling courage was taken away. She fell to the ground in pain. Tears streaked her eyes. "I think you owe me respect. Gratitude. Especially since I am the only thing keeping your little Yuko alive," Yuiko looked up at Akua in shock. _

"_M-My sister? I-Is al-live?" Yuiko crawled towards Akua, tears in her eyes. _

_Akua smirked as she looked down at the girl, how pitiful she looked. Akua looked down at her as her ears twitched. This was going to be easy. "Yes, she is, but you'll only see her if you show me some respect,"_

_Yuiko's expression of happiness turned to hate as she looked at Akua. Gritting her teeth, she hung her head in shame._

"_...Thank you..." Yuiko bowed on her knees to Akua, "Thank you,"_

_Akua smiled a dark evil smile. "You're welcome," She knelt before Yuiko, grasping Yuiko's chin. She brought her lips to Yuiko's ear. "Y'know, I've seen your little friend, Jace was it? He has some potential, but something about him gives me the feeling he'll come to me sooner or later, and even better he'll have Saki, so for now, I need you. Then I'll be just dispose of you when I am done, so be prepared,"_

"_Y-Yes Akua-sama," The words were like daggers to Yuiko as she spat each and every word as her head was still bowed down. Her tears finally coming to a stop. _

"_Oh, Akua-sama, that has a nice ring to it," Akua smirked as she started to walk away. "Come along, it's time to go," _

_Yuiko crawled after her. When she heard Jace's voice._

"_Y-Yuiko?" Jace's voice cracked as she heard his voice quivered, "A-Are you still there? Please talk to me,"_

"_Forgive me, Jace," Yuiko slowly limped away. "I'm sorry, I hope we could be friends again in the future, bye," _

_She walked away, trying to ignore the screams and cries of Jace. She covered her mouth with her hand as she walked away. Her tears began to stream again. She hoped she'd never have to see him again. _

"_YUIKO!" Jace screamed as he stood beside the dead man and he was covered in burns and blood. He bore scratches and deep wounds. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "YUIKO! PLEASE! YUIKO!"_

…

Jace and Yuiko stared at one another. A bitter silence. The tension was intense. To what everyone else seemed like hours, to Jace and Yuiko seemed like only seconds. They had both grown from ten years ago. Yuiko looked at him, long and hard. She's seen him and the woman behind him but she couldn't place who she was. All she remembered behind the name Jace was a boy with pink and blonde hair and fire. A fire both warming and chill at the same time. It stumped her, and thoroughly intrigued her as she looked at Jace, who was the spitting image of Natsu.

Yuiko looked back a Galatea and sighed.

"It seems as though, all I am doing is angering Akua again, but I will let you live this once, Galatea, but I wouldn't expect any more favors from me. Now, if you excuse me,"

"Yuiko," Jace looked her straight in the eyes, something not many dared to do, "Yuko is safe,"

Yuiko looked at him blankly before shaking her head. From Jace's point of view it seemed as though she didn't recognize Yuko's name.

"Dragneel," Yuiko said before walking away, brushing past Jace in the process, "You stump me each time we meet, you know that? But, whatever, see ya around,"

They all watched as Yuiko walked away silently as the scent of vanilla slowly faded along with it...

Allie had a look of being stumped. She stared at Jace as he walked back towards them with his mother.

Jace noticed and smirked, "So shortie, what's the dumb look for? Huh? Did someone tell her about Yuiko? Now, she realizes how weak and is dumbfounded. Perfect. Jace put his arm around Allie. "Come on, shortie we've got some more people to recruit,"

"I'm not short nor am I weak!"

"Sure whatever,"

"Urgh!"

Erza looked over at Saki and Galatea. Galatea noticed she was staring at her and turned to face her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Galatea asked somewhat impatiently.

"Oh, alright," Erza coughed, " Would you happen to be Galatea Hsleinkova, age 19, magic of choice Moon Dragon Slayer Magic-"

"Yes! yes, that is me I am Galatea Hsleinkova, so now I'd like to know how you know that and why you're staring at me,"

" I heard what you did back in the caverns. Where you claimed insanity and attempted to harm you fellow officials. You've got wits for someone your age. We need people like you and Saki over there. We want you and Saki to join the resistance," Erza said a little nervously as she looked down at Erza's extended hand, "So will you?"

Galatea looked down at her hand warily as the images of that night still burn through her mind.

Galatea takes a deep breath and slowly accepts Erza's hand.

"We'd be honored,"

Erza smiled happily as she shook Galatea's hand. "Welcome aboard, both of you and thank you.'

"Sure thing," Galatea smiled. With Saki beside her, they ran after, Gray, Lucy, Jace and Allie who had already ran ahead. Then with Erza walking behind slowly. She looked back to the shop sadly as the memory of Yuiko and Jace playing together still played. It was sad, but she had to get past it. With a shake of her head she ran after her companions who had left.

_**And scene! I am SOO sorry it took so long! forgive me! I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope it wasn't too creepy! Please enjoy it as much as you want ! **_

_**Do you still want to join Fairy Tail? Then fill out this form below and please only make one or two! **_

_**Name:**_

_**Age: **_

_**Height:**_

_**Likes: **_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Guild Symbol and location:**_

_**Magic: **_

_**Power level: **_

_**Attitude: **_

_**Rivalry:**_

_**Crushes: **_

_**Attire or Appearance: **_

_**Eyes: **_

_**Hair: **_

_**Clothes and such:**_

_**Over all look:**_

_**Past/History:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola~! Or in English, Hello! :D I'd like to thank all of those writers and readers and imaginers out there! I gotta thank everybody who read, followed, reviewed, and favored! So thank you! **_

_**So too some business... Well Coupling, and ... I am not sure of most so this list is really short. :D**_

_**Galatea x Sting**_

_**Erza x Gray**_

_**So far it is really small...**_

_**Well that's it right now, but we will have more when you guys finally meet everybody :3 More business, We need more villains. Y'know, not everyone is a hero! So anyone willing? …. I guess not. Oh well. I will make them myself. **_

_**Also we are having a mysterious problem with the number of boys we have is really small... So help out if you want to. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail! God, if I owned Fairy Tail then why did I create this account? I could make this happen! **_

_**Now... (Because I feel like it,) A word from our co- stars :D**_

_**Natsu: Why am I dead?**_

_**Me: Well, I wanted to make this as different as possible and killing you was one of those things that made the story stick out .**_

_**Gray: I'm okay with it.**_

_**Lucy, Jace, and Natsu : We're not.**_

_**Me: Well while you guys settle this little dispute... We begin! finally, **_

Yukio sat at the long table in the Magic Council Headquarters now known as the Government Council Headquarters. The hall was large, and lavished in beautiful silks that were pure white. The high ceilings were in the shape of a dome. The walls, covered in gold, rubies, and silver. All the things fit for a queen. For it is how Akua saw herself. The table was aligned with emeralds. Along with six others, including Akua, who sat at the head in a lavish chair made with leather from the finest chair makers in the world. Right before they were also slaughtered by the government.

Akua looked around the table in little interest. It seemed as though everyone was there so why not begin? Akua placed her feet on the table with an obnoxious thump; the rest of the room became quiet. Silence erupted throughout the room. Akua smirked, this was one of those things she loved about power, everyone listened to you, never once ignoring you. And if they did you could just behead them yourself.

"Now, I would like to talk about this little nuisance," Akua hissed as she looked at her bare feet. "The Resistance, its bad enough they are still gaining recruits, also, they are defiling my rule. They may not be a guild but they are a magical organization. But sadly that will not stop them..." Akua took a knife from her chair and picked her teeth with it, looking at all six members of the table. They all looked like complete morons, but they were good lackeys, well most of them. Yuiko, was just under her thumb, but she was one her most trusted underlings. No, the problem was Sebastian West. The boy with black eyes, and black hair. He was her major problem, the boy was around the age of eighteen, maybe older, maybe younger, it was hard to tell with this guy.

Just something about him annoyed her. So much to the point that she wanted to go take over yet another kingdom and bring Sebastian along with her. He was never around them for too long, he would stay and then randomly run off, and hide in his room or leave and wander town. It really angered her.

"Sebastian, any ideas?" Akua smiled a dark smile as she looked over at the boy who sat at the other end of the oak table.

The boy seemed rather distant that day, not even paying her any mind. His black hair fell in his eyes covering his black eyes. A grin on his face as he looked out the window. A grin may be on his face, but for all the wrong reasons. He was ignoring Akua, just for the sickening pleasure of it. The icy feeling that slowly rose in the once cozy room, the temperature dropped with each passing second- second by second- the temperature dropped, making all of the attendants in the room uncomfortable. All except for him. He loved the feeling, it was exhilarating. The white haired lass who sat across the table could do nothing. She was powerless if the one secret she had ever was exposed. The one secret he happened to stumble upon. It was and had been a stroke of luck.

Sebastian turned to looked at the white haired lass whose glare could easily cut through steel. Sebastian sighed a good hearted, dark, sarcastic sigh. As it just egged her on even more, but from the notorious glares he was receiving from the other six members at the table, he turned to look at Akua.

"Did you say something, "Sebastian smirked, enjoying this a bit too much, "Aki-Chan-"

He didn't finish his sentence, a knife was centimeters from his neck. Sebastian glared at Akua and she picked her teeth with yet another knife.

"I told you not to ever call me Aki-Chan. Now answer the crapping question. Waste my time again, this knife won't miss," Akua was literally on the table on her knees. Her white dress fell on her shoulders, showing a slight neckline, showing pale skin on her soft neck. Her red eyes glowed and her long white hair made the red just pop even more. The intensity of her eyes made Sebastian want to melt, but at the same time, it froze him to the core. She was beautiful, but downright scary.

"Alright, Akua," Sebastian nodded solemnly, "Well why not start trying to reinforce the laws of banning the resistance, and start locking up magic users who pose a threat by telling the people a simple lie and taking them away without a word,"

Akua seemed rather pleased with his answer, for she sank back into her seat, which rather disappointed and pleased at her action of normality. Yuiko scoffed at his frown but smirked as she fingered her midnight blue scarf. Her scarf shined in the moonlight that streamed through the large windows in the grand hall. It was made in a ninja/ reaper type look to her normal attire. Something that made her 'mess with me and die status' stand out even more.

"That would work, Sebastian," Akua smirked as she placed her feet back onto the table, "Why didn't I think of that? Yuiko, why didn't I think of that?"

Yuiko stiffened as she looked up to look at Akua, "I don't know, maybe you don't daydream enough to get more unique ideas anymore,"

Akua nodded ignoring the fact that she had openly insulted her but, Yuiko was the exception. She may not be trusted but she was Akua's second in command. She did trust her despite everyone else, so she decided to let it slide, for this time at least.

"So.. How will we enforce this law this time? Hm?" Akua pressed the other members of the table waiting for anyone to give her an idea.

"Let's have it planned to start in three weeks, so we can take the time to find them all who aren't in the resistance and throw them in jail? And soon, strip them of their magic," Yuiko smirked as she went back to fingering her scarf.

Akua nodded with a knowing smirk on her face. She was going to enjoy that thoroughly. It was hard for her to wait for this order to begin. She wanted to see all of those little mages being pulled away, fear in their eyes. Unknown to them why they are being taken away. Their cries and pleas for mercy. It was the sound she fell asleep to each night. The sound of crying. The sounds of wailing, begging to be set free. It was quite enjoyable to listen to, but it seemed too familiar. All of it did, but she would never admit that.

"So, then let's get started, shall we?"

(Major time skip, I am sorry! I needed to use it to make this work!)

Two months later...

The brisk, dark sky met the town of Hargeon, four teens and one exceed run through the snowy streets. Two around the age of 18, one the age of 17, and the last one the age of 16. None of them knew the other who was running beside them; all they knew was that their lives depended on staying alive and to keep running. As fatigue and the urge to stop begins to overwhelm them, the boy who was ahead, acted as if it was nothing, even though he kept complaining about being bored. He wore a black jacket with an exaggerated collar, that was at the time, covering his mouth and blue jeans. His brown, spiky hair stuck out of the black jacket's collar. His brown, mildly spiky hair blew in the wind as he ran. His hazel eyes burned with determination and eagerness. Running from the government was ... exhilarating. And it wasn't boring. The main reason he was running. But also to find his friends and his brother.

"Atticus," A girl with long black hair ran beside the 16 year old boy, "You need to stay with us,"

"Who said I had to?" Atticus said as he slowed his pace keeping a steady pace with the girl who ran beside him. Her black hair had many shades, blue, dark blue, faint blue, black gray and a few golden stripes, but it was mostly black. It cascaded down her back, in long luscious locks, more open locks around her waist. The volume of her hair seemed much less around the back of her hair, but it seemed to have more volume around her forehead and the tips of her hair. She wore a revealing white, off-white, black and grey top that showed her belly button and her cleavage slightly protruding from the top. She wore sleek black shorts, despite the freezing temperatures. Her legs were covered by long black boots and her arms hand fingerless gloves to protect her palms from the cold. The spiky bracelet jingled on her right arm as she ran beside Atticus. Her large, blue hoop earrings dangled from her ears and they bounced with her every movement.

"I did," Rose challenged, her bright blue eyes burned with a terror so frightening, Atticus slowed his pace so he could meet up with the two other people running with the exceeds and the teens.

Hiro looked rather unfazed as he ran, trying to keep up, with the sound of guards running after them, shouting, screaming as they grew closer with each and every step they took. Hiro's black hair was messy and spiky. It was wild in a calm way, but extremely soft at the same time. He wore a black tattered shirt that showed his somewhat builded chest and abdomen. Also, he wore red jeans, which in a way made him look like a hobo, without the look of starvation, the dirt, and the beard. He was tall, towering a 175 cm (5 foot 10) as he ran next to Aspen.

"Because of all this running and this commotion we can't look at the stars" Aspen pouted as she ran beside Hiro. Her long shoulder dark brown was pulled into a messy ponytail; Aspen's auburn eyes had a look of disappointment in their deep depths of her eyes. Aspen wore a bluish/gray short sleeve top that had buttons running along the sleeves; they were rolled slightly at her elbows, with slightly faded capris and black combat boots because of the snow. She was a pretty girl, with a lightly tanned complexion and an athletic build. She was 5'6, pretty tall for an 18 year old.

Hiro looked over at Aspen, "Aspen, you're slowing down,"

Aspen's pout turned from disappointed to thoroughly annoyed, "Shut up, dummy!" She snapped, "I am going as fast as I can! Do you forget that we have been running all crapping day? When this is over, I am going to have one of those guards' heads,"

Aspen was slightly bipolar...Hiro nodded silently, almost agreeing, but he knew she knew how it felt to be on the run...

The sound of gunshots rang out around the orphanage in Hargeon. The sound of wood burning, and the smell of ash and blood wreaked in the air as Aspen ran through the forest away from Hargeon, the temperature kept spiking and drastically falling, as Aspen ran, her tear falling from her eyes. She stumbled down through the darkened forest; her foot was burned by the woman she had trusted most. The nun who worked at the orphanage, she had attempted to turn her in and kill of the children there in the orphanage for money. And get this, she wasn't even a Nun. Just some woman who would "do the job and get the cash, no matter who she hurt" But this time she had hurt Aspen more than any way could physically, she not only burned her foot, she burned her heart, scorched it without a second thought. Aspen sobbed as she ran from the guards, the betrayal, and the pain. Her tears blinded her path as she ran.

"Don't let any child survive! This is Akua's new order!" A man screeched, as it seemed as though he was right behind her. The fear of dying or being caught by the guards filled her with dread as she ran through the wooded brush and the hanging branches. The only sound came from Aspen's silent, pained wails as she ran. Her eyes were large with terror as she forced herself from turning back. It was hard, because her sister was there, her younger sister. Oh, how she wanted to go back to find her sister, to hug her, hold her, and never let go. She'd rather die with her sister, than keep on running. She wanted to give up. To let is all go, to just lie in the dirt to die. That's all she wanted to do... But, she would get back up. Each and every time, because no matter how hard she forces herself to stay down, she would get back up. Because she was a coward? No

Because she wasn't willing to die... No.

Because her sister wanted her to live? Yes, because she wanted to live on for her sister. It was all for her sister. All of it, the only reason she kept running. It was the only reason.

It was the only reason why she kept running to this very day. Eleven years later, she is still running. The temperature of the area around them began to rise and fall, as her head was beginning to ache. The feeling of wanting to fall to ground and just rest. This was becoming too much, running had and was becoming too much. It was weighing down at her muscles, making the small urge far more intense than it once was. Aspen gritted her teeth. This was becoming more stressful with each passing moment. Aspen drew in a sharp breath. She couldn't do this any longer... It was over. Aspen was tired. She wanted to stop. She wanted to lie down and give up. To sleep. She had pushed herself too much, now she was regretting it. Aspen let out as a small cry as her legs buckled under her and she stumbled to a stop, landing on her face, as it hit the pavement with a smack. Aspen looked at the ground, as she laid there she cried, just let it all out. She wailed, curling up into a ball.

"When will this all be over?" She shrieked as she lay there on the cold pavement, with the guards fast approaching.

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks when he turned to see Aspen lying on the ground. A look of shock was on his face as he ran back to Aspen, one of his only friends, he wasn't ready for her to be taken away, not before, not now. Hiro dashed back to Aspen.

"Aspen, you need to get up," Hiro said urgently as he could smell their scents, and he could already hear their tired heart beats and they were not about to give up, soon, but not yet.

"Just let me stay here," Aspen said weakly, not even having the energy to look up at him. "I wanna see my sister again,"

Hiro stared at her silently as he heard the screams and shouts of Rose and Atticus to hurry. Hiro sighed as he picked her up, despite her wails and pleas to set her back down. He slung her over his shoulder and began to run again, this time, a lot quicker than before. He quickly closed the gap between himself and the others, while opening the gap between them and the guards. Aspen wouldn't stop crying but, he really didn't mind, he just ran, because he knew their lives depended on it.

Aspen slowly but surely stopped crying. Despite the fact that being slung over her friend's shoulder was embarrassing and she didn't want to be saved. She was happy, and glad she wasn't going to die just yet. As Hiro carried her, Aspen's eyes slowly shut. Her mind was being lulled to sleep by the constant pace of feet hitting the pavement.

"Aspen," Hiro said over the sound of running, "get some rest, you deserve it,"

Aspen didn't need to protest or reconsider; she let her head go limp as she fell into a much needed rest...

….

(A few hours later...)

This had been the first time in 8 years that he had awoken to the sound of Erza sobbing. This started Gray shot up from bed. Erza sat at the window sobbing, and mumbling to herself,

"Yuiko, p-please come back..." Erza sobbed.

"Erza," Gray said silently, "its cold, come back and get under the covers-"

"NO!" Erza wailed, "Natsu is six feet under, along with Wendy, master, Happy, Lisanna, Elfman, Eve, Cana, Evergreen, Bixlow, Laxus and all the others! Not only that, my daughter is sleeping in some foreign bed, with some crazed leader, and I may never see her again. How can I sleep?!"

Gray looked at his wife in sadness as he got up from the warmth of his bed and slowly approached a heartbroken Erza. He looked at her as she was literally throwing herself at the window as she sobbed. Begging Yuiko to comeback. She was trying to break the window, to fling herself to her death, but Gray had made sure the window was made with magic so that it was impossible to break it after the first time she had attempted that. That time he had awoken to hearing glass break and seeing his wife near death on the ground outside their apartment. It had nearly given Gray a heart attack, he had to take her to the hospital, and then he screamed at her while holding her and sobbing, it was embarrassing and quite terrifying.

"Erza, please, come back to bed," Gray pleaded as he held her close, as he kissed the back of her head and stroked her long red hair, "It is alright, I promise, we will bring Yuiko back,"

"W-When?" Erza demanded, tear flowing from her eyes as she looked up at him miserably. It was a look of pity and a fallen heart, crushed under pressure.

"When this is all over," Gray gritted his teeth as his own tears fell down his cheeks. He held her tighter as his shoulders shook. He missed Yuiko; it had hurt him deeply with the encounter two months earlier. It had hurt all of them. But the scars were beginning to add up. How long was this going to last? When will there be peace? When will he be able to hold both of his daughters along with his wife as a family? When will it all end? Gray didn't really know.

"Mommy, Daddy," A girl's voice came out from the doorway of their bedroom.

The girl wore a gown, going to her knees, an exceed at her feet, still slightly trying to wake up. She had short, black hair. Tonight both of her dark red eyes showed, tears ran down her cheeks.

Her exceed looked up at Yuko in sadness, in a matching black gown.

"Yuko..." Gray could help but cry even harder. "Y-Yuko... c-come here,"

Yuko nodded as she approached her parents. They held her close and all three of them began to sob. It was a bitter feeling as though someone was missing, three people to be exact.

Gray looked at Katana as she watched with a bittersweet smile on her face. "Katana, you are a part of our family, come here,"

Katana looked away blushing as she slowly approached them and hugged them awkwardly, but she still accepted their group hug. At first it was quiet; just them holding one another, until, Gray broke the silence with his own sobs.

"I-I am sorry," Gray choked out, "I am so sorry,"

That broke the ice, they all started sobbing, crying and saying that they were sorry. They sobbed for hours, not letting go once. They just stayed like that, until the sun had long a rose, and they had all fallen asleep, all except Gray. The last of his tears had fallen that night, now he had stopped crying and just held Erza, Yuko, and Katana. A grin on his lips as he looked at the window and watched as the birds flew past their window.

"Yuiko, we are never going to stop fighting for you, I promise you that," Gray nodded to himself, "We will be a family again, and we will be together again..."

_**And Scene, I am so sorry this took so long! I have been busy with being sick. So forgive me! I hope you enjoy this! And even if you want, leave a review! But I won't press you. (It would be highly appreciated though). Alright, there is still a chance to be a part of the great adventure of bringing back Fairy Tail! I would prefer boys and or villains, but girls are all WELCOME TOO! EVERYBODY IS! So yep fill the thingy below, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this!**_

_**Name: **_

_**Age:**_

_**Height: **_

_**Likes: **_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Fears:**_

_**Fairy Tail Symbol:**_

_**Magic: **_

_**Powerful:**_

_**Attitude: **_

_**Rivalry: **_

_**Crushes: **_

_**Attire or Appearance:**_

_**Eyes: **_

_**Hair: **_

_**Clothes and such: **_

_**Over all look: **_

_**Also, if the spacing is a bit different than usual, well I am trying this out for once to see what happens. **__**So yep! See ya next time! **_

_**-OpenOtaku**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! Thank you everybody who is reading and enjoying this! I dedicate this to everyone out there, because you all had a hand in creating it! So in a way this is our one big story! So I give you guys a pat on the back and I truly thank you for all of your help!**_

_**Well, I own nothing and let us begin!**_

The sound of screaming awoke Akua as she lunged forward. A look of nervousness was on her face. Who was screaming at 2 in the morning?

Her answer, was deep below the beautiful floors of grand hall, and in the Headquarters, in the oldest part of the headquarters, where all of prisoners and the test subjects stay, the darkest, coldest area in the whole building in which even the rats prefer to avoid. A sinister prison in which makes it impossible to escape. Traps align the very walls of the labyrinth, and let's just say you make it past the trap set outside each cell. You'd never make it past the guard at the door.

But it wasn't the guard who was screaming. It was one of the inmates in the cells. A boy, who stood around 177.8 centimeters. The boy's shaggy hair was drenched with sweat; he had been throwing his body against the glass in a continuous wail.

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL!" The boy shrieked as he continued to throw himself against the wall.

He had that same dreadful dream again. The horror of it all was still there.

_There was blood..._

_Bright, cold, red..._

_On his hands..._

_On the boy who lay before him..._

_The blood didn't scare him..._

_Nor did killing the boy make him feel any regret... _

_It was what the boy had said..._

"Kamui," The boy's piercing Caribbean eyes looked up at him tears running down his eyes, "Stop crying..."

Kamui himself was in tears kneeling beside the boy, saying the same air tainting name over and over again, "Jace, w-why d-didn't f-fight b-back?! WHY?"

Jace smirked as he looked over at Kamui, a pained grin on his lips. "You can really pack a punch... I... I am glad... you forgave me... Kamui. I can die in peace now, Kamui, knowing my brother forgives me," Jace would hold Kamui's hand telling him that it was alright and that it wasn't his fault.

Each time the boy's hand would go limp, as he'd take his last breath, tears would run down his cheek, his voice cracking, "I... love... you... and m-mom. A-And... I-I'm s-sorry, I-I n-never g-got t-to t-take y-you t-to t-the c-cherry b-blossoms... M-Maybe m-mom w-will g-go w-with y-you i-in m-my p-place. I... am... so sorry..."

The boy would take his last breaths with him begging him to hang on and he never did.

Each time, he was left with that, the pain, the regret, the hatred, the sadness...

Each time he sobbed cried and felt as though it was his fault. And each time he knew it was his fault.

Each and every time, Jace's blood was on his hands, and it would never leave him alone. In the time he was awake and in the times he was asleep. It thoroughly annoyed him and terrified thoroughly to the core.

Each night he was awakened by the same exemplar fears that taunted him.

Each and every night and day... it was his waking nightmare.

It drove him to insanity. Pure insanity.

Kamui threw his body against the glass of the prison cell that held him. The one crucial law of keeping Kamui was, never talk or looks him in the eyes. It was something Kamui caught onto pretty quickly. But this guard didn't seem to know that just yet, he had talked to him, held a conversation for a good hour with the boy foolishly sharing crucial information that the boy could use against him. The guard had previously lost his son and his wife in a homicide two months prior to the job.

'Not the information you shared with your captive, but sure... why not? Keep talking...' Kamui thought to himself as he talked with the man. 'It's too bad you're going to join them in the ground soon after...'

This night the same guard was on duty when Kamui had wakened up. The man had rushed before Kamui's cell, a look of horror on his face as he opened the door and knelt before Kamui.

"Kamui? What is it? What is wrong?" The guard asked as his face held a book of worried expressions and concern. Kamui just stared at the ground in which he knelt upon. The man had opened the door. He knelt in front of him and demanded of him why he was screaming in the middle of the night. A part of Kamui wondered if the man was a fool, naive or just a plain imbecile. Kamui looked up at the man with his large Caribbean eyes. But they looked slightly different... They glowed almost.

Their Caribbean depts seemed rather blank, as if possessed or mad. Kamui looked up at the guard with a smile in which was truly insane. It enveloped the guard in an unguarded fear. Kamui could see the fear in the guard's eyes, he could feel his anxiety. The guard's brown orbs seem to lack the power to look away. He kept his eye contact with Kamui for longer than intended to which in his case, was the worst thing to do. Kamui wasn't your average boy, mage or person. Kamui was... different... not even in a good way. He could kill this man if he really wanted to. He could take down anyone if he really wanted to. And by the look in Kamui's eyes of blood lust, he wasn't about to let this chance slide. Kamui studied the guard for another moment before sighing. He closed his eyes and started singing a disturbed song.

"Alice... Alice where did you wander? Did you leave your blood on the tree? Or did you give it to me? For, I will gladly take it," Kamui's head swayed side to side, a sadistic grin on his babyish face. He reached out his hand to the guard. "So, Alice, do you want to play with the black rabbit? Or are you scared?"

The guard looked as though as he had seen a ghost. "Marie?!"

Kamui tilted his head, as if he was utterly confused. "Marie?-" He sighed a knowing sigh before looking back at the man. Kamui smirked as he looked at the confused man. He believed that he was looking at his deceased wife. How sad... Kamui shook his head sadly. It was one of the reasons people weren't really able to look at Kamui for very long periods of time, if you were unprepared. It was because almost like a siren, Kamui could take the form of people from the memories of the beholder. The magic that gives the beholder power to take, give and look at memories of those who look at him long enough.

Kamui laughed as he stood to his full height, towering over the guard. A dark smile on his lips, "So, Alice, do I look like Marie to you?"

The guard nodded without hesitation. Kamui grinned, his sweetest, yet his darkest, incest smile. One a normal, sane person would never use or believe it would be normal. He held his hand out to the guard in a motherly way, "Shall we Shouta?"

Shouta looked up at Kamui, a dumbfounded looked on his face as he nodded and took his hand, believing it was his wife. Kamui pulled the guard to his feet.

"Y-Yes," Shouta stuttered out. Shouta looked at Kamui for a long moment, awestruck and shocked. He wife was dead... wasn't she? Shouta stared at Kamui, the one who had stolen his wife's face, her voice, and her memory.

"Good, " Kamui smiled. Kamui was filled with a dread like anger as he looked at Kamui. How dare Kamui steal his precious wife's face? And Shouta had let him do it with open arms. Shouta was a fool. Shouta stayed on the ground. His face was covered by the shadow of his hair. Kamui frowned. This was thinning his already thin patience, "Come along Shouta-"

"How dare you," Shouta hissed. "How Dare you!" Shouta pulled his hand out of Kamui's grasp. "You, you monster,"

Kamui's smiling face hardened. He was done with this stupid game, it was his fault all of this happened and he was blaming him? That was going too far. Even if it was his fault. Shouta was the fool who believed him- trusted him. It was his own foolishness. All of this was his fault. Kamui glared down at Shouta. His glare was that of one that could cut through steel. His lips were pressed in a mental smile.

"How dare I?" Kamui smirked as he knelt before Shouta, his hand encircling Shouta's neck. "I was only doing you a favor," The way he said 'favor' put Shouta at an edge as Shouta jerked his neck from Kamui's grasp. Kamui sneered, he quickly snatched Shouta by his neck bringing his face close to that of his own, "I allowed you to see your wife again. It was your own stupidity to believe me. Or even follow me. Your fate was sealed in stone the moment you opened that door. So now," Kamui's face changed instantly, a smile had returned to his lips, "I will kill you. That is another favor don't you think? I will allow you to see your wife and son again. To laugh play and be happy. So why don't you just give up, hm?"

Shouta's brown hair covered over his grey eyes. His shoulders shook as tears rolled down his face. "You wouldn't be doing me any favors," The soldier spat, his eyes looked rabid. "I killed my wife and son. My wife had an affair with my best friend. The bloody harlot. The son she had wasn't even my son. Neither of them told me anything. I lived for 8 months believing that child was my son."

Kamui's hands subconsciously gripped on the man's neck tighter. A glint in his eyes. The poor child. That poor woman. That boy never had much of a life, only a few months. Kamui didn't know why but this infuriated him far more than it usually did. Kamui's heart ached thinking about the woman. As Kamui gazed into Shouta's grey eyes, he could see his memories. Kamui's ears filled with the sounds of pleas, screams and cries. Kamui felt the woman's fear, and her regret. He could feel deep down in his heart, she was truly sorry. He could tell. Kamui felt the woman's neck constrict and break. He could hear her shrieks and the gurgling sound of her blood filling her chest cavity, choking her, blocking all of her airways. Kamui could feel the sticky, warm tears that ran down her cheeks as she took her last breaths. And the sickening thing was that the boy was Shouta's son. Kamui looked at him in horror. This ,this monster was blaming him. Kamui gritted his teeth as he looked at Shouta.

"You coward," Kamui glared his nails dug into Shouta's neck, "You killed a child and your wife. Have you no shame?! NO MORALS?" Kamui screamed, Tears streaked his face. His stare became murderous. A demented smile on his lips. An idea entered his mind. A cruel, unusual idea, with his free hand, he grabbed Shouta's face, and brought his lips to Shouta's right ear. "How about... you feel your wife's pain? How about it, Shouta? Are you ready to die?"

Shouta's eyes grew large. The man began to shake. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't command himself to speak. Kamui grinned.

"Are you scared?" Kamui taunted him maliciously his grip on Shouta's neck ever so tightens. Shouta's cheeks become hot, sticky, and wet. Shouta's eyes welled with tears as he sobbed. Kamui looked with little- if any- pity. He just grinned. A cruel, disturbed smile. "Of course you are. Humans don't fear death; we fear what death will be like. So, tell me how things go once you reach the other side, okay?" The lamp that hung from the ceiling slowly swayed, the room was literally shaking. Shouta noticed the tremors and looked up at Kamui, his blue eye glowed. A smirk on his lips.

"Your memories can be what make you and what break you," Kamui smiled, "Have you heard of Memory Magic?"

Shouta froze. He sat there terrified. Memory magic? He had heard of memory magic... Marie had used memory magic. His precious Marie... The one who was six feet under. His precious Marie. His dead wife. Shouta's shoulders shook as he looked at the ground. Tears continued to fall. He thought he didn't care. He thought he had pushed it past himself. He knew he had. But why was he still there? Why was he so shaken up? Why was he crying?

Maybe...

He wasn't past it all. Maybe he regretted doing all of it. Maybe he was a fool to ever trust Kamui, but then again, at least this way... he could have his sins erased. At least it would be over.

Kamui released Shouta's neck as he closed his eyes. A circle of light appeared at his feet. He held his out towards Shouta. His eyes burned with a fascination, almost like a scientist looking at his experiment.

"This will be fun,"

As he said this, Shouta's head pounded. Shouta gripped his head as the pain grew worse with each passing moment. His eyes grew wide as he his head wouldn't stop hurting.

"What did you do to me?!" Shouta screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, the pain grew worse with each passing moment. Kamui said nothing, he just watched him. With the most disturbed smile.

"Nothing major," Kamui yawned, scratching the back of his neck as if watching someone die in front of you was completely normal.

Shouta screamed in agony as he lay on the ground, tear flowing from his eyes. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Kamui shook his head; an even larger grin appeared on his face, "Sorry, I can't do that. Once the magic takes its course there is no stopping it,"

Shouta couldn't stop screaming. The horrible images that flashed through his mind made his brain and his eyes hurt. The disturbing images that flashed through his mind were of a pink haired boy with shaggy hair, he was bleeding from his legs, hands, chest, ears, eyes, and his mouth. He was attached to wires, tied to a medical bed. His wide Caribbean eyes stared at the ceiling of the room that in which blood stained the walls. Bodies of those people lay on the ground. The boy just laid there. Not restraining, not crying. His eyes were glazed over. He never blinked or even moved. Was he dead? No he couldn't be he was breathing.

As Shouta heard footsteps, the scene changed. It was the same boy, screaming from agonizing pain, as he was shocked by a machine in which he was connected to.

They seemed to be interrogating the boy. The man who sat across from the boy had hair a color similar to Jellal's blue hair. His face was covered in the shadows and the boy's face was also covered in the shadows of the room.

The man had asked another question, the boy shook his head. The man clenched his jaw. He pressed the button on the controller, the boy screamed out again. Shouta's vision switched again.

He was in a tank beside the little boy, he couldn't see out of the glass because of the red liquid the ran from the top of the tank, it was already past his knees. The boy was on his knees trying to scoop out the liquid staining his clothes and his hands.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" The boy screamed, it just wouldn't stop. The boy cried as he turned to Shouta, "HELP ME!"

Shouta just stood there, he couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him. As the liquid finally reached over the boy's struggling body. The scene changed for the final time.

Shouta watched as a woman lay on the ground, bleeding in front of a man in a room closed off from the others, where an unexpecting group of neighbors each and drink until past the point of being drunk.

The woman cowered in fear of the man. The man had a knife in his hand as he towered over woman with a disturbed look on his face.

"You harlot! How dare you! How dare you lie to me?" He screamed as he kicked her hard in her delicate side. The woman screamed, tears streamed from her eyes.

" p-please s-stop," She said weakly, a pool of blood surrounded her already. She had lost a great amount of blood already, "y-you'll h-hurt, t-the b-baby..."

"You mean his son!" the man shouted. He kicked her harder this time she coughed up blood as she trembled, trying to stand. Shouta kneed her into the stomach as she hunched over. She collapsed to the ground, eyes large and in pain. She clutched her stomach as she sobbed.

"Please stop!" The woman begged, her tears hitting the pools blood.

the man laughed, "You're fool," Shouta grabbed her hair and jerked her whole body up to her feet forcefully, the woman looked so scared that her body shook. The man plunged the knife into her neck. The sound of ripping flesh plagued his ears. It was horrible sound. The soft sounds are gurgles that escape the woman as blood ran down her neck. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground. the pool of blood grew larger with each passing moment, her life slowly slipping away.

Shouta watched in horror. He had done the same thing to his own wife. He killed her with his own hands. Shouta stared at his hands, they were covered in blood. A scream erupted from his throat as he fell to his knees.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Shouta wailed, tears pouring down his face. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Kamui then appeared in the scene. "All you have to do is shot yourself in the neck with this. Kamui kicked a gun in his direction, how he got it, Shouta was un sure. But if this was the way to get this to stop, he would do it. He shakily to the gun. He closed his eyes and held the gun to his neck.

"Marie..." Tears streamed down his cheeks, "I am so sorry," Shouta breathed deeply as he counted to ten. There were six bullets, each calling to him through their golden shells.

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot!

Shouta looked at Kamui one last time before reaching ten. He clicked the trigger. A large pain cut through his neck and his vision went completely black.

Kamui smirked as he looked at Shouta's dead, limp body. He had shot out his neck, causing blood to splatter everywhere. He was dead because no one in their right mind would live. Kamui smiled as he kicked at Shouta's side. He waited for a response.

There was none. Kamui smiled maniacally as he threw his head back and laughed. His blue eyes stopped glowing as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Using two strong magical attacks at one time was strenuous and extremely hard. He looked at Shouta's body once more. This is what happens when the sane and insane intermix, only pain and death. Kamui laughed rather bitter sweetly as he stood up. Leaving Shouta's cold, bloodied body on the ground, he exited the room, and into the hall. He walked down the hall one last time, because he planned to never come back.

Three hours later...

In Magnolia, it had never snowed. Never since the time that day when Natsu died.

Lucy sat alone in the small apartment that she shared with Jace. It was cold that morning despite it was still only fall. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders as she sat alone in the kitchen, and the blanket that was around her could only keep in the warmth for so long. Tears ran down her cheeks as she peered down at the contents of her white coffee cup. The brown aqueous liquid kept showing her the horrible thing she had become. She was never this weak.

Never. Erza wasn't either. Erza barely ever cried, and Lucy rarely ever touched alcohol in her life.

But... when everything fell apart around them... They fell apart just as fast. Each to their own virtue, each fell apart a different way. Her tears wouldn't stop. Her shoulders shook as she threw the cup away. It smacked against the wall as it shattered into tiny little pieces. Just like her. Lucy tried to silence her sobs by sobbing into her hands, but it wasn't going to work. Lucy was sure that Jace heard the shattering sound of the cup hitting the walls. She knew he would hear her. She was positive that he would see her crying. And she didn't it to happen again. Lucy didn't want to face Jace. She didn't want her son to see her like this.

Lucy got up from her seat in the kitchen and she knelt down to begin to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor. Her tears blurred her vision as she fumbled with the glass. The salted tears hit her hands as a small whimper escaped her lips. She continued to fumble with the glass when she pricked herself on a piece of glass. Lucy pulled back as she looked at the nasty cut she had received. She cursed under her breathe when she heard an eerie creak of an oak door, and the shuffling of feet. Lucy flinched as she turned to see her son, Jace standing at the door.

"Hey mom-"Jace rubbed his left eye as he took in the room before him.

His mother, Lucy, knelt before a pile of shattered glass, tears in her eyes, and blood dripping from her hand onto the tile floor.

Jace didn't know whether to be scared, angry, or calm. Jace stared at into his mother's large brown eyes. She looked torn, hurt, and upset. Much like that one night... Jace pushed the memory away as he rushed towards his mother. Lucy flinched away from Jace as he held his hand out to her. "Let me help, mom,"

Lucy shook her head as she smacked his hand away, "I don't need your help,"

Jace purged his lips. He hated to see her like this, sobbing, bleeding, helpless, and yet she refused everyone's help. Jace knelt beside his mother and began to pick up the glass pieces.

"Jace, stop. "Lucy's lip quivered. This always happened. Jace always tries to help, and she just pushes him away. He was so much like Natsu that it hurt when she looked at him. He looked so much like Natsu. In every way. He was Natsu. He was Lucy. He was both of them. And each passing day she could see that. She could see herself and Natsu. Natsu's smile, Lucy's brains. Natsu's courage, his confidence, his love for his family and guild. Both of their tempers.

"No mom, it's alright. I don't mind doing this," Jace nodded reassuringly, almost like a child as he picked up shards, "It's okay, really,"

Lucy saw a smile form on his lips. "I wished you'd smile again, mom, you have a pretty smile," The smile grew larger, it was his and his father's smile, "I know dad loved that smile too..." Jace stopped talking as he looked worriedly at his mother. She seemed slightly pained but she smiled. Lucy turned to Jace and she ruffled his hair weakly.

"You must have been dreaming about your father last night, because, it's rare that you talk about Natsu,"

The boy turned away, slightly flustered, "I can talk about my dad every so often can't I? And besides, you've stopped crying,"

Lucy nodded as she smiled. Most of her memories of Natsu were always pleasant. "I believe you are right,"

Jace smiled a large smile as he looked at the bags under her eyes, "Y'know, you should be getting some sleep mom, 'cause getting no sleep causes you to frown, and when you frown you get wrinkles. And I know you don't want that,"

Lucy giggled at her son, who beside her was laughing pretty hard.

"You're right, I don't," Lucy smirked as she stood up. "I will be heading off to bed now,"

"Good," Jace smiled as he finished picking up the glass shards, "Sleep well,"

Lucy nodded as she walked out of the kitchen into her bedroom. Jace watched and waited until he heard her door close behind her, to let his smile drop. Jace threw away the glass shards, and he wiped up the coffee, and her blood. Jace bit back his anger as he heard a knock at the door. Jace sighed angrily as he opened the door with a scowl on his face. Jace looked up to see a boy around his height, slightly taller. He saw two large green eyes look down at him.

"Who are you? What do you want at 5 in the morning?" Jace glared at the boy, "Well?"

"I'll take that as a hello, Jace," The blonde hair boy scoffed. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Nope, why should I?"

"Well, you do want information on the government movements; right if not I could leave-"

"No! No, wait," Jace massaged the bridge of his nose, "Come in,"

"Thank you,"

"Not welcome,"

"Alright..."

"Alright, you know where I live, what my name is, you're in my house, and I know absolutely nothing about you. Now either you spill it or else I burn you to a crisp," Jace opened his hand, a golden flame blazed at the tips of his finger tips. The bright flames came in contrast with his Caribbean eyes. "Well?"

The boy backed away slightly as he spoke up, "My name is Dacre, I am one of the six seven council men and women of the new order, I come today with a proposition," Dacre smiled, "If you, would be so kind to let me speak without threatening me,"

Jace snorted rather incredulously. "Fine whatever," Jace let the fire die in his palm and it went out with a poof, "Just get on with it so you can get out of my apartment," Jace crossed his arms. This was really not how he wanted to start his morning.

"Alright then," Dacre looked around before smiling, "Let's begin,"

And scene. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I apologize if all of this doesn't make any sense. And I apologize for like not giving attention to anyone else other than Jace and Kamui this chapter. So, I am truly sorry if you at all feel like i am either paying too much attention to Jace, and not enough to the other characters.

Also I apologize for taking forever to get this up and then to utterly disappoint you guys. So I am truly sorry. I guess I should give you an excuse why I haven't been doing this, well um; I guess I really don't got one. Well, I have been busy with my life, in terms of school, and tests. So yeah...

Well, I am too tired and too lazy to post the application for the characters this time. So, I am still accepting characters, mainly villains and boys, and you can get the application from the last 3 (or was it 4?) chapters, and stuff. So yeah. I will see you guys soon, and note, the more you guys review the harder I work! So reviews are loved and greatly appreciated. So, have a nice night, day, twilight, dawn, or whatever in which you are having and See ya next time.

(Sorry if my grammar isn't up to par or if it straight out sucks.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola~! Thank you for reading, supporting, reviewing and favoring! You are all equally awesome. So thanks! I own nothing.**_

The crackling sound of flame consuming the area as Atticus awoke. He sat up, his head spun as he looked around at the area. He strained his eyes as he struggled to look around. No one else was there. It was only him. He was alone. His hazel eyes were glazed over as he looked around. His brown hair stuck to his forehead as they were drenched with sweat. He looked up at the dark skies. His mind was scattered as he sat there in those flames. His body ached and the bruise on his neck was turning bluish black. Atticus looked around again, this time, the memories of what happen all come running back. Making him feel all of the pain all over again.

Their plan was going smoothly, they were so close. Yet, they were so far. That _monster_ ruined everything. Atticus gritted his teeth just thinking about the boy. An twelve year old _child _ caused all of this. In blinding colors everything went up in flames. Literally. Hiro, Aspen, Ro, and himself. All of them easily wiped out by this _monster_. In a way, the boy almost reminded him of his father...

_Atticus laid on the ground, exhausted, beaten and ashamed. He had lost to his father once again. _

_Atticus glared at the ground that was against his cheek, as it cool rain cooled his cheeks. _

"_You lost again, Atticus," Mellinoe smirked as she knelt before her older brother. _

"_Shut up, Mellinoe," Atticus growled as he turned away, "Moron,"_

_Mellinoe glared at her brother as she kicked him in his side harder than intended. Atticus gritted his teeth as he clutched his side. _

_Mellinoe sighed as she looked at her brother's bruised and bloodied body, "Father really did a number on you this time, huh?"_

_Atticus thought for a moment before responding, "Yeah, I guess,"_

_Mellinoe smiled slightly as she placed her hand rather carefully onto Atticus' cheek, "Make me a promise will you?"_

"_Sure, why not, I have nothing else to lose,"_

_Mellinoe bit her lip as she looked down at her brother, "Don't kill yourself trying to beat father, alright?"_

"_..." Atticus never answer her on that morning. Because he didn't know how far he would go. For, he was willing to do anything to finally beat his father. Anything. _

Atticus kept his word to that. He did everything in his power. Atticus had gone so far to the point to getting a lacrima imbued into his body. Even though it didn't work, it got the attention of the government. Which was also, exactly what he wanted.

"It's been six years, hasn't it, _dear brother_, "

Atticus stared at the woman who stood before him. She was an average height for her age. But then again, how old was this woman?

She was a curvaceous woman with long hair. Her bangs hung over her forehead, lightly touching against her soft forehead. Her light brown locks fell to the middle of her back. As she walked towards Atticus, her light brown hair swayed side to side. Her vibrant hazel eyes glowed as she stood over Atticus. Atticus stared at her face for a long moment.

"Mellinoe?" Atticus' voice shook. He looked up at his little sister, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, " Mellinoe knelt before her older brother, "After _you and our father _left me alone. I went to look for you,"

She glared at Atticus. Her hazel eyes burned. She looked into his blazing hazel eyes as she scanned her brother's face. She looked at the blood that ran down his cheek bone. She tentatively wiped away the blood as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"Listen to me Atticus," Mellinoe bit her lips as she looked around, "I need to ask you something before I run out of time,"

"Alright,"

Mellinoe took a deep, shaking breath as she looked up at him for a long moment, "Why... did... you leave home, Atticus, why did you leave Mother and I with a home that was falling apart?"

Atticus looked up at his little sister. Slight guilt plagued his mind. But why was she here? Why did she have the government symbol on her clothing? "I left to become stronger, and so i could beat father,"

Mellinoe bit down on her lip once more, this time harder, making her lip bleed. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she was risking her own life for her good-for-nothing brother.

"I thought so," Mellinoe shook away the painful memories as she spoke again, in a deeper, fuller, more fitting voice for her figure. Even if neither matched her age, "You need to get your friends and get out of here,"

Atticus' face hardened. His hunch was correct. She was apart of the government which meant she also hadn't seen their father, meaning he was still out there somewhere. This filled Atticus with the adrenaline to stand up and get his little group and get out of there.

When Atticus stood he looked at his sister rather confused, "Aren't you going to stop me?"  
"That's Yuiko's job, not mine," Mellinoe scoffed as she stood as well. Mellinoe looked at Atticus one last time before pulling him into a hug. She took in his scent one last time, because she had a feeling she would never be able to again. Mellinoe pushed her brother away before turning away. "you better go, before I change my mind,"  
Atticus smirked as he turned on the balls of his feet and he began to run the other way.  
Mellinoe stood there with her back to her brother, tear running down her cheeks as she screamed out numbers, "You better be gone before I reach 10!"  
Atticus nodded as he urged himself to go a bit faster.  
"10!" Mellinoe stared up at the sky as her tears made her skin on her cheeks sticky. "9!"  
Atticus smiled slightly as he counted down as well, "8! 7!"  
"6! 5!" Mellinoe screeched in return.  
"4, 3" Atticus felt the surge of adrenaline as he just barely turned around the bend.  
"2-" Mellinoe began to scream out, when a sharp pain struck her in the side. It was swift and dreadful. And the worse thing about it was, it didn't even feel like a type of metal. Mellinoe starred with her large hazel eyes at Akua who had been standing behind her the whole time.  
"1," Akua laughed as she pulled the liquid spear from Mellinoe's stomach. Mellinoe screamed as the weapon was pulled from the inside of her body. As the blood ran from her side, Mellinoe looked up at Akua in horror, "And now, I would love to know why you just let go _yet another _captive, wouldn't you?" Akua dug her steel toed boot into Mellinoe's wounded stomach. Mellinoe fought the urge to scream again, for she knew it would only give Akua what she wanted. Akua wanted to be entertained and the more Mellinoe comply, the longer the torture would last. Akua watched Mellinoe for a moment with a scowl on her lips. She began to kick Mellinoe. "So, Mellinoe, what are you going to gain from this little spectacle, huh? What exactly are you trying to do? Save your precious brother? I thought you hated him. Unless you were lying. You aren't the most trustworthy slave are you? "  
Mellinoe attempted to get off the ground when Akua kneed her in the stomach. Mellinoe gasped as she fell back to the ground. She clutched at her stomach, as she spit up blood. Mellinoe glared at Akua as she tried to stand once again, this time, before Akua's foot could even connect with her stomach, she fell back to the ground. She gasped for air as she still held Akua's glare.  
"How could I respect or even follow a mere child who murdered my ailing mother?" Mellinoe spoke with venom in her words. Making sure that they stabbed her some way. but Akua only grew the more angry. She towered over Mellinoe's shrinking form.  
"You-" Akua rose her hand. A large sphere of water spun around in her hand, "Lets see how you like having your guts shredded," Mellinoe's eyes grew large as she tried to crawl away.  
"NO!" Mellinoe shrieked as Akua pinned Mellinoe to the ground with one hand at her throat. Mellinoe gasped for air as she watched the raging water sphere coming near her raw flesh. She could already could feel the sting of the water's crushing current. Mellinoe gritted her teeth as the rushing water contacted with her skin. The pain was extreme. It stung, tore, and burned all at once. Mellinoe screamed as it was impossible to even catch her breath. Mellinoe screamed, begged, cried, and tried to claw at Akua's hand, but each time she did that it would scrape, and burn her fingers, ripping off the nails in the process. Mellinoe threw her head back and screamed an ear piercing scream as Akua laughed, enjoying it completely. Mellinoe had fresh tears running down her cheeks. She wanted this intolerable pain to be over with. "STOP! STOP! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"  
Akua smirked as she shook her head as if she was sad, "Sorry, but you've already wasted your choice. Better luck next time- Oh wait there will be no next time, because you will be dead!" Akua raged forward, her hand was now on her side, the water, tearing, ripping and burning the skin. Mellinoe wanted it to end so badly. Why did she even help Atticus and his stupid friends anyways?  
Then, suddenly, the pain was released from her side. As fast as it was there it was gone. Was she dead? No, it wouldn't end that quickly. Mellinoe tried to sit up. She couldn't it hurt to much to move. Mellinoe looked up to see Akua struggle in the strong arms of Sebastian, who was struggling slightly.  
"Akua breathe, think, and breathe, stop hurting Mellinoe, I am sure it was an accident, wasn't it?" Sebastian looked down at her darkly. Mellinoe had no energy to speak, so she just nodded, "See? She was just a bit overwhelmed, Akua. So let her go this once, yes?"  
Akua glared up at Sebastian and then back at Mellinoe.  
"..." Akua seethed at Mellinoe. There was no sign of remorse or even a sign of agreement. She just scoffed before worming out of Sebastian's grasp. She loomed over Mellinoe once more. And with a hearty kick to one of Mellinoe's many wounds, she went on her way, Mellinoe closed her eyes as she traced her fingers along the skin that had been torn raw, blood spilled from her side. Her back arched as she tried to touch the wound. Moving was literally impossible.  
"Come back to base when you feel up to it, okay?" Sebastian waved as he walked off. Mellinoe supposed she should have probably thanked him. She could when she got the chance.  
Three hours pass before Mellinoe thinks it is safe to move. She stopped bleeding a 2 and half hours ago, but she was still pretty weak. But she was still in pain and still hungry. She needed to get up. Mellinoe bit down on her lip as she forced herself to her feet. The pain was almost unreal, it hurt so much. She finally stood up straight. It was the most painful experience she had. She screamed on the top of her lungs as she continued to limp back to HQ.

At 5 in the morning, there was a rapid fit of knocking at the door of Allie's small cottage in the woods. Allie was not very pleased to have to get up this early in the morning. She threw her door open.  
"What do you want at five in the morning-" Allie glowered as she opened the door expecting to see some drunken man or something. But to her surprise it was a girl who was kneeling on the ground, shaking terribly, she looked barely conscious. Her long red hair shimmered in the light in the shades of pink, orange, red, and yellow, almost like a fire. The girl's long hair flowed down to her shoulders. The girl had full lips and fuller cheekbones, she looked more like a child than a young woman just yet, but she was close. Her pale blue eyes were dimming with each passing moment as she knelt there. The girl had blood run down the front of the white dress she wore. The silken dress she wore was torn, she was bleeding badly from her arm. She looked terrified, but her eyes pleaded for help.  
Allie panicked as she dragged the girl into the cottage. She buried her in a bundle of blankets. Making sure not to jeopardize the child's health. "Sweetie would you mind trying telling me your name?"  
The girl looked at her warily as she opened her mouth, her voice was high, childish, and full of warmth when she spoke.  
"Kasai," The girl responded.

_**I**_n an apartment in the city of Magnolia, Jace and Dacre were sitting at the table of them necessarily willing to give out information away without gaining something in return. Jace fiddled with the cup in his hand, while Dacre took a sip of tea. The air was intense while quiet sparks flew past one another as they stared the other down.  
Jace smirked at Dacre as he pushed his cup aside.  
"So what exactly do you want?"  
"Well I would records of future recruits for the resistance,"  
Jace pursed his lips as he looked at Dacre. He was kidding right? "All of them?"  
"Not necessarily, " Dacre smiled as he took another sip of his tea, "I only need ones from tomorrow onward. That isn't too hard of a request is it?"  
Jace looked appalled as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Do you know how much information that would actually be?"  
"Well, as I said before it shouldn't be too hard for you," Dacre smirked.  
"Is there a particular reason why?" Jace pressed on with his questions.  
Dacre pursed his lips as he set his elbows onto the table top. His head being held up lazily by his hands.  
"I am looking for some, to just confirm something..."  
"And that thing you need to confirm is?" Jace asked.  
"That isn't any of your concern," Dacre's answer was short, tight and rather tense. "Jacob,"  
Jace watched him in silence. He watched his spurred movements, his anxious tap of his foot vibrating on the floor. Whatever he wanted to do with the information, it wasn't something Akua knew about. Jace smiled as he stood up, he walked across the tiled floor to the large window, that was at the moment covered by curtains. He gripped the soft fabrics as he pulled the curtains open, bringing in the light of the morning into the room. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Jace smirked at the sun as he turned to face Dacre once again.  
The sun illuminated his pink hair, and made Jace's blue eyes dim. He looked so much like Salamander.  
"Alright," Jace mischievously smirked, "I can get you the list. Now spill it,"  
Dacre nodded as he looked around. "Someone leaked this information to me last week about some things that Akua's top scientist, La Bête Noire has been doing to people, two people to be exact. A boy and a girl. The girl is about sixteen with long hair the color of fire. The boy is about eighteen. With pink hair much like your own. His name is unknown, but the girl... the girl seems to almost be a threat to Akua. She had the child locked away in HQ with so many seals it would take hours to decipher them all. From what I have overheard, only a few high up officials of the council even know about the girl and the boy,"  
"Really?" Jace looked thoroughly intrigued as he played with the ring that was on his first finger, an idea, or rather hope entered his mind as he waited for the blonde to continue, "So, why are they so important?"  
Dacre paused, thinking, " the boy is a genius. A mental genius with many new, never before seen types of Memory Magic. He knows far more than any normal human being could even comprehend. He holds information that Akua has been trying to get her hands on for years. The girl is said to be a part of Akua or vice versa. Akua's older sister, I believe,is a mental genius. In the raid of the Bureau of Magical Development, in X782, her body was never found, so they pronounced her dead. Actually, she never died, her body was place into cryonics. And just recently she was reawakened, I guess as one would say. And to say the least, she emotionally regressed back into a child, " Dacre couldn't help smirking thinking about how frustrated Akua had been when her sister had first awakened, " And now she has run off somewhere and Akua is going nuts. Akua has been sending her to most officials to find them both. I think Kamui, the boy I have been talking about is in Northern Magnolia as we speak, and Kasai, well I have no clue to where she could be right now, "  
Jace walked into his bedroom, a look of confusion, rage, hope, and sadness ensnared his face as he open the contents of his cedar wood desk. Jace grabbed a manilla folder, staring at the folder, the feeling of anger and realization plagued his mind. What had he just done? Jace just openly gave the enemy information, not just any information, but some of the most crucial information. Jace cursed at himself as he opened to door that led back into the kitchen. He looked around and Dacre was in the living room, looking at pictures that sat the table, one in particular, Dacre was extremely interested in. Jace watched like an animal prepared to pounce at the first sign of movement. Dacre reached out to touch the picture. His fingers only centimeters from the glass of the wooden frame work,  
"Just exactly were you doing?" Jace snapped as he crossed his arms.  
Dacre jumped as he averted his eyes to the ground then, to the left, "I was just looking at the pictures,"  
"Take the stupid files and get out," Jace threw the files to the ground in front of where Dacre was kneeling. Jace turned on the ball of his heel and opened the door. No for of a smirk was on his face, just a look of anger.  
Dacre smirked as he picked up the file and he walked out of the door, "Lets do this again sometime. Wouldn't that be fun, Jacob?"  
Jace gritted his teeth as he slammed the door in Dacre's face, "Die for all I care,"  
Jace walked back into the living room, and plopped onto the couch. He was sure that he was screwed. He began to sweat as he thought about what would happen if Erza were to ever find out about what had did, he would be dead. Jace laughed shakily as he looked up at the ceiling.  
"Dad, what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

_**And scene! I apologize for taking so long! Forgive me! I am sorry if it was at all rushed, and I hope you enjoyed it! You can still be a part of this! Just fill out the form on the 4th chapter! Okay, Um good bye and thanks again for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, and thank you for reading! I also hope you will enjoy this! I also own nothing.**_

In a small Eastern village west of Fiore, a regal group of three majestic creatures flew over the waves that crashed against the devastating cliffs that clung to almost sides of the small peninsula. A tall woman long green hair stood at the edge of the cliff, her long hair blue in the wind. Her eyes, soft with kindness and love watched the dragons in contempt as their brilliant colors eradicated across the sky. A gold dragon and a silver one. The golden mane of the silver dragon could be seen from soft ground under her feet pale feet. Ki Ta and Tou, the dragons of the Cardinal directions, the other two, Sai and Minami were in a better place. The maiden stood watching the Dragons in all of their glory. A soft smile on her lips.

"Priestess," The woman turned to see a man standing beside her.

"Yes, Village Elder?"

"Child, I have told you many times to call me father, not Village Elder, I am your father after all," The man sighed as he looked up at the woman.

"You are Tou's father, and my father-in-law, Buraindo-san, but, if you want me to, I will try to call you father,"

The elderly man nodded, seemingly pleased by the woman's response, "Well, we have found Saki,"

Kami turned and looked at him in shock and happiness, "You found her?! And what about Kasai?"

The man bowed his head as he sighed, "i have not been able to find the child just yet,"

Kami nodded, "We will just have to try a bit harder, right?"

The man nodded as he turned, he looked up at the tears that she began to shed, "I guess I should give you some time alone,"

Kami looked up to the sky where Ki Ta and Tou seemed to slow. Kami watched Tou as she opened up her arms.

"TOU!" Tears fell from her eyes as she held her arm opened, "Tou,"

The majestic beast looked alarmed as it stopped soaring through the air. Ki Ta seemed alarmed as well but did not stop circling the village.

"Come here," The woman said so softly that only Tou heard as the great beast stopped flying altogether. Tou dove down to the sea, a yellow light formed around the beast's large body as it neared the coast of the island. The dragon flew even closer to the island it's size seemed to shrink into that of a smaller appearance. As the dragon pounced on the woman she fell back with what seemed to be a man. Kami held Tou close as she cried into his hair. The dragon had changed into a man. A tall grown man, who didn't look a year over twenty. Just like Kami. Tou looked up at Kami with bright yellow eyes that shone against the bright colors of his hair. At first glance, his hair was platinum blonde, but if you took another glance it would appear as orange, then red, and then yellow. Not only that his eyes glowed from all of the magical energy he gave off. The man had a very... intriguing face. If you weren't stuck gaping at his hair, you'd probably be too busy gawking at his brilliant eyes. But if in some epic miracle you get past all of that, he was handsome. Drop dead gorgeous was a better term for the man. He had a slightly narrow chin that was well balanced with his lips, plain and simple unlike the rest of him. Tou's nose was narrow and it worked well with the rest of his face. Tou stared at Kami with concern as he opened his mouth speak. Tou's sharp canines shone in the light from the sun. In a deep melodious voice he replied,

"What is wrong, Kami?"

She only held tighter, "Saki, Tou, they found Saki! They found our baby!"

Tou's smile could illuminate the darkest cave. Tou snaked his hands around Kami's waist as he kissed Kami.

"I love you," Tou mused as he kissed Kami.

Kami smiled as she snuggled close to Tou, "I know,"

There was a sound of coughing behind them they turned to see Ki Ta with her arms crossed as she glowered down at them. "This is a public place y'know,"

Kami looked away, blush tinting her cheeks. "R-Right, come Tou, get off me,"

Tou only held on tighter, snuggling into her neck. "I don't wanna,"

Ki Ta's glare was dark and dangerous. Her long hair would appear as fire, it looked as though it was burning,with the bright colors of red,yellow,purple, blue, and orange. Her blue eyes bore into the back of Tou's head,"Get. Up,"

Tou's body went rigid as he shot up and rolled off of Kami. Ki Ta had become much more fearful than she once was.

"Now lets go find Saki,"

Akua sat in her office rather calmly, as if the lass hadn't lost her sanity long ago. She stared into the depths of her surprisingly neat office. All miniscule complaints and notice lay in neat piles on the floor. All of the other much more pressing matters like someone spitting on one of her infinite number of statues in the city. That man was about to lose his computer that lazily lounged on her desk was just a simple laptop in which had nothing but hours of anime episodes of (What else?) Fairy tail and countless games, like take over the world in 30 days.

Akua stretched as kicked her bare feet up onto her throughout the room. The pictures, and the string web in which took up her whole entire wall. The look on her face was stern, and frustrated. She had lost the tracks of Kamui, and now Kasai to make matters even worse. As the truth of the matter set in, she realized, she also let three other captives too. Akua gritted her teeth as she kicked her desk with such force, that it smashed against the wall.

"Darn it..." Akua gritted her teeth as she looked at the calendar that lay on the floor with all of the other papers she had just disorganized. The dragon's solstice was slowly approaching, and she had neither of the Dragon Maidens. She had lost both as fast she gained them.

Akua huffed as there was a knock at the oak door, "If you expect me to open that for you, you've got another thing coming." Akua glared as the door swung open lightly and in strided Sebastian, just a bit too happy on this horrid morning. "What do you want?"

Sebastian grinned as held a wad of bills in his hand. Obviously, he was pleased about something.

"I won," Sebastian grinned darkly as he flipped through the bills before Akua. Akua silently debated whether or not the tear those to shreds, "So, do you want to hear about what exactly it is that I won?"

Akua looked up into Sebastian's black eyes. They shone with a hilarious joke, that for some reason she wasn't being involved in. This was truly getting her nowhere as she sighed. "What exactly did you win?"

Sebastian smirked as he leaned close to Akua. His mouth centimeters away from her ear. Akua tensed as his breath was warm against her ear. "You,"

Akua's face flushed as she grabbed the front of Sebastian's black and white polo shirt, "Now listen here, Sebastian." Her voice never leaving the darker tone, "I am not property, and nor will I let you treat me as such. Now what is it that you actually won before I decide to kill you."

Sebastian smirked as he toyed with the girl's long white hair. "I won the bet in which I bet that you'd lose Saki and Kasai in less than 6 months. And it hasn't even two months ince Kasai was reawakened, so I won-" As he finished his sentence, the air was knocked out of his lungs, as he had left himself open. And from experience, her punches hurt. But this one, was different from the rest. It wasn't crazed, and just for enjoyment, it was one filled with anger, frustration, and uncertainty. This one was much more painful. Sebastian winced as he looked up at Akua's face. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks. Her red eyes, were soft, pained, and somber. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she glared at Sebastian.

"Get out." Akua hissed as she thrusted her hand in the direction of the door, "Now."

"Akua-" Sebastian tried to speak, but her voice easily overpowered his own.

"Get. Out.' Akua screamed as she began to grab anything in proximity that she could throw at him. "Now!"

Sebastian winced as he pursed his lips, "Yes, Akua-sama,"

Akua just stared at Sebastian. It was rare for him to ever call her that without a lick of sarcasm. His face was no longer unreadable. His annoying smirk wasn't there. He looked like a child scolded by his parent, for a reason completely unknown to the innocent child. But Sebastian was not a child. He was as the humans call an "adult" .

But why was this bringing her such a horrible feeling of regret? Why was she crying? Why did she feel so moody? What were these emotions doing to her? She gritted her teeth as she looked down her feet as she heard her door close softly. Which was also unlike Sebastian, who would always slam doors as hard as he could just to push her buttons. This one was completely different. This one was like a child.

Akua lowered herself onto her shaking knees as she cried tears of anger, frustration, and annoyance. She wailed as she cast away papers as she tore things apart in a fit of anger. As she tore everything to bits, she only stopped herself as her hands laid on a picture of a girl. Akua stared at the picture in disgust. It wasn't hers. It was two little boys both who looked alike. Each had deep caribbean eyes. And they both looked exactly like the annoying salamander. Unless...

As she stared intently at the pictures, it finally hit her. She could use this. Oh, yes, she could definitely use this. As her tears fell she began to cackle a manical laugh.

"Jace... Kamui... I do hope you'll enjoy your little reunion, for it will be the last happy memory either of you will ever have!"

_**Scene. Sorry for taking so long to post this, and sorry for the bad quality of length! You see, over my spring break I have been doing quite a bit. I have been writing, studying, doing projects for my brother (yes literally doing them, and letting him have all of the credit. ), and a bunch of proof reading, and volunteering. So I have been quite busy. This is all I could really complete. Forgive me. **_

_**You can still wish to be apart of this revolution, you can still join and um you can by pming the information from the end of chapter 4. **__**So yeah. See you. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, if you haven't read any of my notes you must read this. You are going to have an important decision.

This is a vote on what I am going to do with the upcoming chapters.

You have two choices:

A. I can upload short chapters, every 7 to 8 days.

Or

B. I can upload a longer chapter every 14 to (occasionally) 15 days.

SO I want your opinions. I will not continue until this is settled.


	9. Chapter 9

THIS IS THE RESULTS: I will try shorter chapters for now. But it will be for this chapter. I want to see how you like this.

Under the violet sky, a stout, fragile bodied girl roamed in the unexplored area just north of the old abandoned ruins of the Bureau of Magical Development. It was still just starting to become taken over by merchants and 'shady' people now. Her long cherry brown hair bounced in a pony tail on her left shoulder as she strode towards the rows of shops and restaurants. She smiled as she walked pasted the various booths, and covered bars that audacious people stood behind. Holding rather duplicitous vials containing liquids of odd smells and even odder colors. Magenta, teal, gold, red, green, and even gray. All of the colors you'd see in spoiled foods, and such. It tugged at her stomach; she could taste the bile rising in her throat, as the large silver bracelets hung from her wrists and ankles. She walked the desert floor in black ballet flats. Her strapless shirt went in contrast with her hazel eyes, covering up 50% of her cleavage. The necklace that swung from side to side, bounced against her bare flesh as she walked with a bounce in her step. She genie trousers she wore were pure beige. She strolled down boulevard with a large grin.

Down the way, a tall boy ran down the path. A government Official hot on his trail.

"KAMUI!" The girl who was hot on his trail screamed.

Kamui smirked as he buried his face deeper into the scarf of his cloak "Catch me if you can,Yuiko"

He shoved through the ongoing people with ease. People shout and snapped insults at Kamui in which he didn't quite understand. Kamui frowned as he pondered. What exactly did 'screw you' mean? He pondered, almost stopping. As he stopped, Kamui's feet didn't catch up as he had anticipated; Kamui was one moment looking at the blue sky. Now, he was getting just a bit too personal with the the ground. Kamui face planted to the ground. Sadly, the area was on a slight tilt, and Kamui tumbled down the hill.

Kamui had experienced a lot of horrid things in his life. Many of them scarred him. He could tell you every horrifying memory. But this was ten times embarrassing. Kamui got sand and rocks in his hair as people who got tripped by the boy cursed. Kamui felt too queasy to apologize as he rolled further down the hill. Kamui could say this wasn't his best decision.

Yuiko sighed as she watched the fool roll down the hill. Her wolf senses were going to crazy as the smell of blood was there, but she would never admit that. She trailed behind slowly. Her canines dug into her gums. Yuiko growled as the scent slowly began to become stronger. She had to find the source soon, or else she'd go mad. Yuiko shoved through the throng of people rather roughly.

"Watch where you're going, whore!" One of the men shouted as he shoved Yuiko back. Which...in Yuiko's current stir crazy state was not a good idea.

Yuiko glared up at him. Her stare, cold, murderous, evil. The scowl on her face made it known that she was in a bad mood. "Who are you calling a whore," Yuiko placed her hands on his shoulder. She dug her sharp nails into his should, "You low life,"

Yuiko's hands glowed a dark purple. The man's eyes held a look of fear and horror.

"Never underestimate a Wolf Slayer," Her foot was on his chest, thrusting into to ground. She glared down at him, "Or a government official."

Yuiko's glowing hands stopped to glow as she looked around. Kamui was nowhere to be seen. Yuiko growled as she dug her nails into her hands, as the area around her ran cold.

"I will catch that bastard. If it is the last thing I've got to do." She stormed into shops, demanding for all males in the tents.

Kamui snickered to himself as he ducked deeper into the crowd. He wasn't going to allow her to catch him so easily. As he kept looking forward he did not realize he was walking into a small girl.

The girl squeaked as Kamui tripped over the girl, he fell over; on top of the small girl actually. Kamui looked down at the girl in shock. She looked terrified, her face was completely red. Her normally tan skin had goose bumps all over them. Her curly auburn hair hung in her face. It framed her face. Kamui was at a loss for words. She was the most peculiar creature he had ever seen.

She looked up at him with starry blue eyes. They were large, the worlds most beautiful eyes. Kamui was lost in them. His face was pink, her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes were the most curious thing he had ever laid eyes on. They stared at one another in shock.

"U-Um.." The girl looked up at him, "C-Could you get off of me?"

Kamui nodded like a little school boy as he crawled off of the little girl. "I-I am so sorry!" Kamui's ears were pink too as he heard whistled from annoying passerby. Kamui stood a deadly glare on his face, "Ought you to be getting back to _your own business_?"

The people coughed, some looked away, afraid of the boy's threatening gaze.

"KAMUI!"

Kamui's glare faded as he looked down at the dazed girl. There were so many things he wanted to ask- he couldn't just leave her could he? He wasn't 100% sure. "Darn it. Sorry to do this but-"

Kamui picked up the girl as she squeaked again. She stared up at him, "You've a name?"

"Hitsuji," Hitsuji breathed out, "Hitsuji Ivorlee, but what are you-"

"Well, Miss Ivorlee, you'll have to deal with me a while," Kamui smiled as he began to run as fast as he could. "Are you good at pretending to be sick?"

Hitsuji snorted, "What do you take me for? An actor? I am a mage, thank you!"

"Really?" Kamui's grin grew larger. His plan would be complete, "Perfect"

_**This was incredibly short. And rather poor. -_- I apologize. I have been a bit of a mess lately. Sorry about that guys. I hope I can make this better and stop disappointing you guys. So I do apologize, and I hope you enjoy my chapter. But some more reviews really would help! It always brings a smile on my face to read them. There is still a chance to join too, just contact me via review or PM. **__**M'kay see you around.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention, Attention, to all of those who pay attention. This story, is now officially on Hiatus. **

**My reasons? Well, I'd like to finish the plot line... I started... and well I need a way to do this, and with my promises (I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WEEK THINGY.) I don't really have the time to actually think. I would be blindly writing... and when that happens... it is rather poor. Take the last chapter for example. That was some of my poorer work. SO, yep, My dear sweet story is on hiatus until I can actually piece this plot line together. (I tried it once... it did not end well,) and with the week thing, I am rushing, and it takes away the enjoyment (mine and yours) and the quality. So, I do hope you will continue to read this once it comes back from Hiatus. **

**Also two more things...**

**One.**

**IF YOU ARE A SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FAN, I KNOW AN AWESOME WRITER! SHE IS WONDERFUL AND HER STORIES WILL BLOW YOU AWAY. I mean, it is even a pleasure to be related to her. Please give her your time, by reading, and leave a review. **

**Her name is lydiathetigeropean, and just please give her a holler, and review or even a pat on the back cause her stories make my mouth drop just thinking about it. **

**Two.**

**I also know another wonderful writer! (yes, I know a lot of people.) Well, he's been writing an awesome story called Generation X, and he is a phenomenal writer with a knack to make things awesome, and it will give you chills, so give a shout out to Johno 343 too! And read his wonderful story xD**

**SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY RANT! **

**OpenOtaku has left the building xp **


End file.
